I Remember You
by Princess.Die.High
Summary: Sequel to Disturbing Truths. Time travel is a crazy thing. What happens when the daughter of Severus Snape travels back in time from 2017, to the time when her Father was at school? Home is always where the heart is...but what happens when you don't want to leave a place you don't belong?
1. Going Back

**Welcome to the sequel of Disturbing Truths, 'I Remember You'. To all new readers, I recommend reading Disturbing Truths before moving on to this story. **

**Songs for this chapter:  
Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
Tyrant by OneRepublic  
Yet Again by Grizzly Bear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I walked along the cobblestone path with my adopted son, Teddy, right behind me. We needed to hurry, I knew Fred would be annoyed if we were late. Everyone was coming over to our house, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Harry, Ginny, Lily Luna, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Andromeda, Gabrielle and Mother. I was in charge of dinner, and Fred hated disappointing everyone. I looked at myself in a shop window as I walked past. I was now forty-two years old. I hated saying that. I felt ancient. Sometimes I was embarrassed to let people know my age. It seemed like just yesterday that I was only twenty two.

"Hey, Ma!" Teddy called out. I turned around to see him pointing in the shop window. "It's you." I walked over to the shop window to see a photo of Minerva, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Kingsley Shacklebolt and I. Under the picture was a gold plate, saying, 'Order of Merlin, First Class receivers.' I sighed, I was tired of seeing myself everywhere. I looked to Teddy, who was frowning. "What's going on, Ma?"

"Oh, nothing," I told him, putting on a smile. "Come on, your Father will be livid if we're late."

"He's probably not going to care...too busy testing the new Weasley product with Uncle Ron," Teddy laughed as we continued down the alleyway. It wasn't too busy today, probably because most of the children were at Hogwarts. I smiled, thinking of my two girls right now. Andie and Amelie, in Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively, were at Hogwarts, enjoying the best years of their lives. My little one, Harry George, was at home with Fred, helping to clean the house.

"I think we need to go in here," I said to Teddy, pointing up at the sign of the specialist food shop. As I was just about to step in, I could feel someone watching me. I looked over to the entrance to Knockturn Alley to see a man with a hood over his head, staring at Teddy and I. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't point out where I had seen him before.

"Teddy, I'll be back," I said, turning around and walking towards Knockturn Alley. I took my wand out and held it in front of me. I followed the hooded man as he walked into a dark and narrow part of Knockturn Alley. I had never been down here before - it was strange to see the contrast between where I had come from and where the Death Eaters had come from. The man stopped, just as I noticed that we were alone. I held my wand out, threatening him.

"Who are you? And why were you staring at me?" The man took his hood off, and then I realised who it was. It was a Death Eater from the Battle of Hogwarts. Somehow, he escaped capture, because all the Death Eaters I knew apart from the Malfoy family, were in captivity. Suddenly, the man whipped his wand out.

"Aliud Tempus!" I blasted off my feet, my head hitting the wall behind me.

Everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to blurred vision, and muffled hearing. People were speaking to me, and there were people looking down on me, but I couldn't see who they were. My head hitting the back of the wall had really taken a toll on me.

"Is she alright?" I heard someone say. My hearing was, thankfully, returning to normal.

"Who is she? I've never seen her around here before." What? This was absurd. I had just been shopping in Diagon Alley. I had Teddy with me! Maybe Teddy had gone to fetch help and left me here?

"She has to be a student, she looks our age." I had to be dreaming. This HAD to be a dream. I sat up slowly, and my hand went to my aching head. My vision, like my hearing, started returning to normal. I looked around to see three boys and a girl standing around me, dressed in Hogwarts school uniform. They were all Gryffindors. Why was I at Hogwarts? How did I even get here? Where had Teddy gone? I looked to the girl. She had dark red hair, and green eyes. Her eyes were exactly the same as Harry's. I looked to the boy next to her, and he looked alarmingly similar to Harry. I turned to the boy holding my left arm. He was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Lastly, I looked to the boy holding my right arm. I had seen him before. But where? Where had I seen him?

_I looked behind Sirius to see pictures sitting on the mantlepiece. A photo of a young, smiling Remus stared back at me._

"Remus?" I breathed out. At that moment, I fainted.

* * *

I woke up to see the same girl, and the same two boys, and...no, it couldn't be Remus. Only moments ago I was walking down Diagon Alley with Teddy. It was 2017. Remus was dead. Hogwarts uniforms didn't look like this. I couldn't remember the incantation the Death Eater had said, so I couldn't deduce what was happening to me. I just wanted to go home.

"Blimey, you've had a rough time!" The boy who looked like Harry said to me. "Professor Dumbledore will be on his way soon, he'll help you out. Are you a student here?" I looked around to see that I was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, only it didn't look the same as last time I was there when Andie had become very ill in her second year. There was only one explanation for this...but it couldn't be. There was no incantation for it! No spell at all! I looked back up to see them all awaiting my reply.

"I..."

"Boys, she's probably really confused right now," the girl said softly, touching the the boy-with-the-glasses' arm. "I think we should let her rest. Come on"

"How did you know Moony's name?" One of the boys said, raising his eyebrows. My heart hurt so badly, and all these questions were just making it worse. Everyone was barking instructions at me, I simply couldn't handle it.

"Mr. Potter!" A loud voice from the doorway called. It was Dumbledore. Wait..._Potter_. No, it couldn't be. My eyes widened as I looked back over at the boy with the glasses. This was Harry's father. It was James Potter. The girl with the long red hair was Lily, his mother. I'd seen photos of her before. Her eyes were exactly like Harry's. And the boy that looked oh-so familiar next to him was...

"Oh my god," I breathed out. My hand covering the gasp that was ready to come out of my mouth. Tears welled in my eyes. It was the man that I had lost so long ago. Only he was not a man, he was a seventeen year old boy. I fought the urge to pounce on him and hold him and kiss him and do everything I wanted to do when I got no goodbye. It was Sirius.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked, looking at me like I was incredibly insane. Dumbledore approached my bed and stood beside Lily.

"And who are you?"

"I..." I couldn't say my real name around Remus, Sirius, James and Lily. Dumbledore turned to his students and nodded once. They didn't need to be told, they left immediately, although Sirius needed to be dragged away. Once the large doors were shut, Dumbledore sat down beside my bed.

"You look familiar, but I cannot put my finger on it. Where are you from, child?" Child? I was forty two! I then realised...Remus, Sirius, James and Lily thought I was a student, and now Dumbledore had called me child. I hadn't only gone back in time, but I had gone back in age.

"You're never going to believe me," I sighed.

"We live in a world where magic is possible. I will believe almost anything, my dear."

"Okay." I breathed in and out, ready to tell Dumbledore the truth. I couldn't hold anything back. "I'm the daughter of Severus Snape, from 2017. I think I was sent back here by a curse." Dumbledore's eyes were wide. He had obviously not dealt with a situation like this before, and this worried me. How was I supposed to get back home to Fred and my children when Dumbledore didn't have an immediate solution?

"Severus Snape...has a daughter?"

"You're looking at her," I said. Dumbledore seemed incredibly confused about everything. I didn't blame him, it wasn't everyday someone from the future came to visit you. And the Severus Snape he knew would probably never have a daughter either, so I'd guess that was just as shocking.

"I am not too sure how to react to this news, to be quite honest with you...Miss - "

"It's actually Mrs. Isabel Weasley, but I was known as Miss. Snape."

"You're not old enough to be married though, my child?"

"Yes, well, about that...I'm forty two. Somehow, I've changed." Dumbledore seemed to be processing this information incredibly well. Almost too well.

"Well...obviously we need to find out a way to - "

"Don't you want me to tell you any more?" I asked Dumbledore, astounded that he wasn't the slightest bit interested in wanting to know what had happened to Voldemort in my time. Why would he not want to know?

"My child, if you tell me more, I'm afraid it will be even more difficult to get you back home." The colour drained from my face as Dumbledore spoke those words. Getting back home would be difficult now...and if I said any more...oh god, could he get me back at all? I was starting to get overwhelmed. The situation was getting to me now. My breathing became erratic as all the realizations were coming to me at once. I was in another time, I was now seventeen again, not forty-two, my husband and kids had been left behind, and I may not be able to get back. "Calm, my dear, calm," Dumbledore said soothingly, placing a hand on my back. "Calm. I will do whatever in my power I can to make sure you go back home. However, for now, you will have to pretend you're a student here that transferred here."

"I'm half-French, I can be a transfer from Beauxbatons," I told him, finally starting to calm myself down.

"Perfect," Dumbledore said with a small smile. Even now, he was still so reassuring. I missed him more than I would have guessed after he died. "Now, I will leave you here so you can recover, and tomorrow we will sort you."

"What? Into a house?" I asked him, surprised. "Why not keep me in the same house?"

"Because, as you are coming from a different time, things may have changed since you were at Hogwarts." It was strange, I would have thought an automatic placement into Slytherin would have done fine, but apparently not. "And your last name. We'll have to change it. How does Isabel Fairfax sound to you?" It was then when I realised...Father would be in Slytherin. He'd be here. He's not dead...he's a young boy...and I don't exist in his life. I placed my hand on my chest, as my breathing became fast and erratic again.

"Isabel..."

"I just...Father..."

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore sighed. "Seeing familiar faces must not be easy for you, my dear. Please," he whispered, patting my hand. "Please keep calm, especially around them." I nodded. I had to pull myself together. I'd be here for a while, and I needed to get used to this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was time to put my old life behind me for now. It was time to start over again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss. Isabel Fairfax," Dumbledore said with a grin.

* * *

I awoke from my sleep to see a red haired girl sitting beside my bed. Lily Potter. Well, at the moment, Lily Evans. "Hello," she said, realising that I was waking up. Merlin, her eyes were so like Harry's. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but, er, I just wanted to introduce myself and find out what happened." I simply stared at her, unable to speak. It was so strange being here with her, whilst she was alive. I had heard so many stories about her.

"Um, I can come back, if you'd like," she said softly.

"No, no," I said, shaking my head, trying to shake the thoughts in my head about the stories I had heard. It was time to start afresh. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little flustered."

"I can see why, you've had quite the past few hours." She held her hand out towards me and smiled, her green eyes sparkling, just like Harry's. "I'm Lily Evans." I shook her hand and even managed a smile back.

"I'm Isabel S-Fairfax." I almost said it...I had to get better at that.

"Isabel S Fairfax?" Lily asked, looking confused. I laughed and sat up straight.

"Sorry, my Mother in France always told me to say my middle initial when I'm introducing myself. I'm sorry." It wasn't my middle initial.

"Oh, what does is stand for?" Lily asked sweetly. She was everything they said she was and more. I had never met someone so warm and gracious, even though we were practically strangers.

"Stefania," I told her, remembering one of my Aunt's names. "Isabel Stefania Fairfax." Good save, Isabel. "I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons. I used to live in France with my Mother. My Father was from London, but he died a couple of years ago." Technically, that was correct. "His wish was for me to attend Hogwarts for at least a year, so we decided on my last year."

"Oh, I see. I'm very sorry for your loss," she said softly. "Um, and, can I ask, how did you know Remus' name?" Damn it, I hoped no one would remember that. How the hell was I going to explain that? I tried to hard to think of an excuse...and a plausible one at that.

"Er...Dumbledore said...he'd be my guide around here. I went out for a walk after I met him and I tripped and fell and hit my head, and that's when I woke up," I told her, elaborating on my story to make her stop her suspicion.

"Well," Lily said, rising from her seat. Her smile had not disappeared ever since she walked in here. "I will leave you to rest. It's good to meet you, Isabel."

"Thank you," I said, smiling up at her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I guess so." She turned around and left the Hospital Wing. I sighed as the two large doors shut behind her. How the hell was I going to get through this one? I placed my head in my hands and began to weep. What if I couldn't get back?

* * *

**A/N: To those that have joined the story, welcome. To my old readers, welcome back! To the new, here's a few things you need to know:**

**Isabel is Isabel Snape, Severus' daughter. In my previous story, Severus was born 5 years earlier - but I am ignoring that for this sequel as it is the only way it's going to work.  
Fred did not die in the Battle of Hogwarts, George did instead. And he's married to Isabel in 2017.  
Isabel's children are: Teddy (adopted), Andromeda (Andie), Amelie and Harry.**

**To my new readers, probably reading Disturbing Truths first would be better, or you'll probably be confused as hell! **

**Tumblr (for all new themes):  
bellabellex . tumblr . com**

**Next Chapter:  
**Time travel was a crazy thing. On one side, was Remus. On the other side, was Sirius. I had been here so many times before, only we were all adults, not in seventh year at Hogwarts. The last time I had them both next to me at the same time was at Grimmauld Place in 1996, and they had just stopped their fighting. I don't think I could go through a repeat of that. It'd drive me insane.


	2. I've Missed You

_**Thanks to: ebonbon, Potterhorse-Spirit, HPFan, TheDiva121, MiraclesHappen94 and rosiehorgan7 for your reviews.**_

Songs for this chapter:  
Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
Lost! by Coldplay  
The Sea is Calling by The Temper Trap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I woke up in the Hospital Wing, very early in the morning. Today was the day I'd be resorted into a house. A part of me hoped it wasn't Slytherin, as I don't think I'd be able to evade Father for long. Father. He had to be Severus to me now. He was no longer Father in this time. I got out of bed and put the robes that were left on the side of the bed. It felt weird getting back into these. The last time I had worn these robes were in 1992. I also picked up the note on my bedside table that said _'Isabel Fairfax' _on the front, in Dumbledore's writing. Isabel Fairfax - that was going to take some time getting used to. No more Isabel Weasley or Isabel Snape. Isabel Fairfax. I sighed and opened the letter.

'_Dear Miss. Fairfax,_

_Please meet me in my office as soon as you wake up,_

_We need to get your sorting done, so you can move into your new dormitory and start your classes._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore.'_

I did exactly as the note told me. I picked up the one thing I had with me - my wand - and set off for the Headmaster's office. I was glad to have someone as wise as Dumbledore on my side. Anyone else and they probably would have sent me to an asylum! I was met at the entrance to the Headmaster's office by Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Miss Fairfax," he said with a nod. As well as adjusting to the name change, I was trying to adjust to the fact I was being treated like a student. In 2017, I was the Ministry Head of Education, and here, I was simply a seventeen year old girl. Dumbledore and I made our way to his office, and once in there, he reached for the Sorting Hat. I sat down on the stool in the middle of the room and waited for Dumbledore to put the hat on my head. I was nervous. If I was placed in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I would know nobody. If I was placed in Gryffindor, I'd have to adjust to living with Harry's parents, and the younger versions of my ex-fiancé, Sirius Black, and best friend who had I had a constantly changing relationship status with, Remus Lupin. If it was Slytherin...Father and Death Eaters. Need I say more? At least Bellatrix and Lucius had graduated by now. Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on my head, and I breathed in nervously.

"I remember you...this is a strange occurrence of events. I don't know how I remember you, but I know you're different to before, you've changed...where to put you? This is a tricky one, but I think...GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor. Not Slytherin. My allegiances had changed. I was no longer a Slytherin. I looked up at Dumbledore, who smiled at me and took the hat off my head.

"Your robes and other Gryffindor uniform will be in your new dormitory, as well as the essentials."

"Thank you," I told Dumbledore with a gracious nod. "You've been a life saver, Headmaster. Thank you."

"Just make sure you play your part until we get you home, my dear." I nodded and quickly left his office and made my way towards the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

I stared at the portrait of the Fat Lady, having no idea what to say. Damn it, Dumbledore forgot to give me the password. I sighed and leaned up against the wall. What was I doing? Why couldn't I just request that Dumbledore put me somewhere else to stay? But then I wouldn't be able to spend time with them. After Sirius, Remus and Father had died, a huge gaping hole had been left in my heart. Around here, they existed. Sure, I may not exist in their worlds, but maybe that was why I was sent here? Maybe it was just to say goodbye, one last time?

"Need any help there?" I looked up to see that familiar, heart melting grin. Remus. He was so attractive when he was younger...perhaps even more attractive than Sirius!

"Yeah," I laughed, a huge smile on my face. It may have been a different Remus than what I was used to, but Merlin, I missed him. "I've just transferred here from Beauxbatons, and I've been sorted into Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore didn't give me the password."

"Oh, no problems! You're that girl, right? The one from yesterday? What's the story with moving from Beauxbatons."

"The one that fainted? Yeah, that's me," I said, embarrassed about the way I had made an impression on him. "And my Mother wanted me to go here for at least a year, and seeing as it's my last year...here I am. It was a wish of my late Father's."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The irony in our conversation was slightly hilarious, but I was enjoying it nonetheless. I just loved hearing his voice again. "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way" he said, extending his hand.

"I'm Isabel. Isabel Fairfax," I told him, shaking his hand. Good, I got my name right this time. When my skin touched his, Remus looked right up at me, like he had just been shocked. "Is something wrong?" I asked, becoming worried.

"I'm sorry, this may sound incredibly strange, but do I know you?" Remus asked. "It's just your touch," he looked down at our hands, "it feels so familiar."

"No," I told him, releasing my hand from his grip calmly.

"What's this?" I heard a voice from behind us. Impeccable timing as always, Sirius. I turned to see the grinning, young, Sirius Black. He looked just like he did in the pictures that used to be at Grimmauld Place. His dark good looks were even more astounding at age seventeen. It was surreal to be in his presence. He had been snatched away from me in the Department of Mysteries, and now, here he was. A part of me wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him and hold him and never let him go, but the more sensible part of me knew that idea was ludicrous. Sirius placed his arm around my shoulder and winked at me. He had the same boyish charm he used to have...

"I'm Sirius Black. I'm sure you've already heard that though." I began to laugh as he winked at me again. I didn't remember him being this cheesy. Sirius frowned and stepped away. "I don't usually have that effect on women."

"That's because some actually realise what a git you are," Remus interjected with a sly smirk on his face. Still fighting like brothers, just as I remembered them. "You haven't even asked the girl her name yet." Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus.

"I was just getting to that." He turned to me and turned on his brilliant smile, although, it was not as brilliant as Remus'. "You are?"

"Isabel Stefania Fairfax," I told him. Saying my new name was becoming like second nature to me. I wasn't so tempted to say 'Isabel Victorie Weasley' or 'Isabel Victorie Snape' anymore.

"Miss Fairfax," he said, taking my hand, bowing before me and kissing my hand. "I do hope that you are gracing us with your presence here at Gryffindor house. We could use more girls like you around here." He was quite the smooth talker, Sirius. More smooth than I had ever known him to be in our day. I looked over to Remus, who looked completely traumatised at his best friend. I slipped my hand out of his and smiled slightly. I didn't know how to react to Sirius' display of affection. No man had touched me ever since I walked down the aisle and married Fred - they realised I was off limits. I couldn't just tell Sirius that I had a boyfriend, or that I was married. He'd laugh straight to my face. And why was I feeling so uncomfortable with the fact that Sirius was flirting with me? If he hadn't died that night in the Department of Mysteries...things could have been quite different. He might have ended up being my husband.

"Isabel just moved here from Beauxbatons in France," Remus told Sirius. "She's been sorted into Gryffindor, too."

"Oh, so you're a French girl?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Half-French," I replied bluntly, correcting him, keeping my cool. I was amazed that I had lasted this long and wasn't breaking down. I had not done well after Sirius and Remus had died. I guess I was just happy to hear their voices again.

"Well, we should take you inside, shouldn't we?" Remus said with a grin on his face. I had never seen him this relaxed and happy. Remus turned to the Fat Lady and waited.

"Password?" She asked.

"Hippogriff Hooves," Remus replied. Seconds later, the door to the Gryffindor common room opened. We walked inside, and I was completely shocked at what I saw. The Slytherin common room was always dull and dark. The Gryffindor common room, on the other hand, was just colourful, and bright, and warm. I had always thought to myself how the other common rooms looked, and now I knew. I was taken aback with how wonderful it was.

"What is it?" Remus asked as I looked around in awe.

"It's just...I've..." I couldn't find the right words to say. Time travel was a crazy thing. On one side, was Remus. On the other side, was Sirius. I had been here so many times before, only we were all adults, not in seventh year at Hogwarts. The last time I had them both next to me at the same time was at Grimmauld Place in 1996, and they had just stopped their fighting. I don't think I could go through a repeat of that. It'd drive me insane. And now, here we were, standing in the Gryffindor common room as seventeen year olds.

"Beauxbatons that boring, huh?" Sirius asked.

"You could say that," I answered.

"Your dorms are that way," Remus said, pointing at the spiral staircase. "Lily should be up there waiting for you. She'll introduce you to some of the other girls. They're quite excited to meet you." I breathed in deeply, then made my way up the spiral staircase. I had to make a good impression on these girls. I walked into the girls dormitory to see Lily and two other girls sitting on their beds, talking away. Once they heard me, they stopped at once.

"Isabel," Lily said with a smile. "I'm so happy you've joined us!" Lily threw her arms around me. She was very sweet and very warm, just like they had always said. She took my over to a bed next to the window, a trunk sitting on the end of it, books, robes and other Gryffindor uniform items on the bed. I smiled down at the items, reminding myself to thank Dumbledore when I saw him next. "Isabel," Lily said, snapping me out of my own little bubble. I turned around to see the two girls standing next to Lily.

"Isabel, this is Alice Longbottom." A petite girl with short brown hair held out her hand. I shook it and smiled warmly. She was Neville's mother. It felt horrible inside...I knew what would happen to her, and she had no idea. This was the worst part. I knew the fate of these people, and I couldn't tell them and I couldn't change it. "And this is Marlene McKinnon." Her name was familiar to me. It was strange, I knew who these people were, but I didn't know them at all. "Girls, this is Isabel Fairfax. She just moved here from Beauxbatons in France." They looked me up and down, judging me as any teenage girl would judge another.

"Can I just say, you're really pretty," Alice said. I laughed and beamed at Alice. Another friend, perhaps?

"Thank you, Alice," I replied with a smile. Marlene, however, did not seem as impressed as Alice was. There was a look of disdain in her eyes, like she didn't want me to be here. I didn't really want to be here either, but she just looked like she hated me, and she hadn't even spoken to me.

"So, where are you from?" Alice asked.

"I was born in France, but my Father is English," I told her. I wasn't exactly lying.

"What was that?" I asked Alice when Marlene and Lily had left the room.

"Oh, Marlene? She's just threatened by you."

"Threatened?"

"Sirius Black. Marlene is crazy over him. I don't know why, the guy is an absolute git, but somehow she is just taken by him. Marlene thinks you're a threat to her getting what she wants. Which is him." Technically, I had a claim over him, but it wasn't like I was going to use it. He wasn't mine anymore. And I wasn't his.

* * *

I walked into the classroom which I had grown so familiar with. I'd have to come down here to visit Father all the time. It was a little more lively in here, seeing as he wasn't teaching. Remus sat down at his seat, then patted the seat next to him for me to sit in. Lily sat in the other seat beside me, much to Sirius' dismay. I sat in silence as James, Sirius and Lily talked on one side of me, Remus and Alice on the other. And that was when I saw him. He walked into the classroom with his head down, his books clasped closely to his chest. His hair was greasy and jet black, his nose was hooked, but somehow, he looked so innocent. I held my breath as he looked up and made eye contact with me. It was Severus Snape. It was Father.

"Hey, Snape, seriously, you could grease a car with your hair." I looked over to see Sirius and James, laughing at Sirius' snide comment. I had almost forgotten how much they hated each other. Father kept his head down and walked to his seat, as Sirius threw paper at him. I took out my wand and bursted each piece of paper into flames. The whole class seemed to go silent at my actions.

"Fairfax," Sirius said, standing up and walking over to me. "What did you just do?"

"Leave him alone," I snapped. I looked over to Father...Severus...who was completely shocked at my actions. Obviously people didn't stand up for him very much. Sirius went pale at the fact someone was standing up for him. As did James Potter.

"Hello! Hello! Sorry I'm late!" Sirius ran back to his seat as Professor Slughorn walked into class. He was so much younger then I remembered him. So much more lively. "Oh!" He exclaimed, his eyes setting on me. "You must be the new girl! I'm Professor Slughorn, and your name is, my dear?"

"Isabel Fairfax," I replied with a smile.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Fairfax! And what a joy it is for all that you chose Potions!" I smiled at Slughorn's enthusiasm. "Now, we're going to play a little guessing game!" Slughorn opened the lid of the cauldron to reveal a potion I knew all too well. And unfortunately, so did someone else in the classroom. "Can anyone name what this Potion is?" Slughorn asked. The expression on his face looked like he assumed that nobody knew. I put my hand up and smiled sweetly. Traveling back in time had it's perks...like knowing more than everyone else.

"Yes, Miss Fairfax?"

"It's a Wolfsbane Potion, Sir."

"Very good Miss Fairfax! Care to explain what it does?" He looked astounded. It was a very complex potion, and I was sure that not many people had ever heard of it. Apart from Father and Remus.

"It relieves the symptoms of lycanthropy," I told him. I felt bad for Remus. I knew this would have been an uncomfortable situation for him.

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor!" I heard a 'yes' noise come from James and Sirius. They were obviously very happy that I was in their house.

"Now, I wouldn't ask you to make the Potion, that would be absolutely too difficult for your level." If only he knew. "But we will be making a different Potion today. I just wanted to introduce this little one into your Potion repertoire! Now on your desks you will find some ingredients for today's potion on your table. Your partner will be the person you are sitting next to. The first partnership to finish will win a prize." I grinned up at Remus, who instantly grinned back.

"I'm glad I've got you," he told me with that beautiful smile of his. How I had missed him...

* * *

After today's Potions class, in which Remus and I had taken the mystery prize, a bag of raspberry drops each, I decided to go to the Headmaster's office. I needed to work out what was happening to me. Would I be here for long? Or would I be going home soon? I had easily worked out my place around here. It was getting easier being here every minute. And the fact that I got to spend time with Remus and Sirius, two people that were taken from me much too soon, was just an added bonus. But I missed my family, and I missed 2017, and my husband. Home is where the heart is.

"Hello, Headmaster," I said as I entered Dumbledore's office. He was seated at his desk, writing a letter.

"Hello Miss Fairfax," he said, placing his quill down. He placed the letter in the envelope, then directed me to sit at the chair opposite him. "Or should I say Miss Snape?"

"I think perhaps Miss Fairfax, considering the circumstances," I told him. We didn't want to risk someone overhearing him calling me 'Miss Snape'. Questions would be raised. "Now, I'm here to ask about what it's going to take to get me back home...and how long it's going to take for me to get home." Dumbledore sighed and took off his glasses. Sighing was not the way I wanted to begin this conversation.

"I have consulted some of my friends who are experts in this field. The issue we have here is that you were sent back here by a curse. They have never experienced that. However, there are a few options that they are working on. Spells, Potions and Magical Objects are all apart of it. The downside to this is it will take quite a while."

"How long is a while?" I asked, feeling the colour drain from my face.

"Six months at least...more like a year." I groaned and placed my head in my hands. I couldn't be away from my family for that long!

"Have I just disappeared in 2017, or what has happened?" I asked him. It would kill Fred if I disappeared again. He was wrecked when the Death Eaters captured me.

"You've slipped into a coma in 2017. When we work out how to get you home, that is when you will wake up and be transported home." This was the worst possible news. "Miss Fairfax, forgive me if I was wrong, but it seems you are okay in this world. You know some people, and you are making friends. You fit in quite well. What is the matter with it taking so long?"

"I have a family!" I exclaimed. "I have four children, and one of them is Remus Lupin's which I adopted! I have a husband! I have a job! That is the matter!" No matter how much I missed Remus and Sirius, I missed my children as well. I didn't belong in this time. I just wanted to go home. I didn't want to be here.

* * *

I laid in my bed, realising that at this time in 2017, this is where Andie and Amelie would be sleeping. I sighed, biting my lip so I wouldn't cry. I missed my girls, I missed my sons, and I missed Fred, but I couldn't just lie here night after night and sob. I'd just have to believe I'd get back to them one day. Everything was so surreal. I was living with the teenage versions of Father, Sirius, Remus, James Potter and Lily Evans. How was I supposed to get through this? I could hardly keep myself together when I saw Father's face. A tear ran down my cheek as I turned to look out the window. Seeing Remus and Sirius again didn't feel like a gift. This whole place was turning into a jail. A nightmare. I had missed them dearly, but I just wanted to go home.

* * *

**A/N: It was nice to see so many of my old readers come and favourite or follow this story, and it was nice to see some of my old readers review as well! It'd be nice to keep getting some more reviews, too! I know this story won't live up to the 900+ reviews of Disturbing Truths, but it would be nice to see it get a couple hundred!  
**

**Tumblr:  
bellabellex . tumblr . com  
**

**Next Chapter:  
**"You stood up for me in class yesterday," he said. He sounded so broken. Father...what had they done to you?

"Yes. Black was being unfair. Why would I not stand up for you?"

"Nobody ever does."

"Let's just say that I understand you. I know how you feel about all this."**  
**


	3. Father

**Thanks to: SouthernBelle82, Tessa, prankster-at-heart, hotwingincident, Malik Zelix Cullen, TheDiva121, HPFan, ebonbon, IcyRose66, CookieSpells4, rosiehorgan7, MiraclesHappen94, Potterhorse-Spirit, PandorasBox11 and bookreader1617 for your reviews.  
**

**Songs for this Chapter:  
Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
Isabel and Severus' Theme [See Tumblr]  
Brother by Matt Corby  
Sunset by The xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Waking up in the morning seemed to be a struggle. All I wanted to do was stay in bed and cry over the things I had lost. Everything was just so tiring, and it was a battle to keep my identity in tact. I stood up and got dressed, realising that this is just what I had to do. I had to battle until I was able to get home, no matter how long it took. I felt so horrible for my family back home. They'd all be worried sick that I was dying.

I walked downstairs to the common room to see Remus, Sirius, Lily, Alice, Marlene, James and Peter Pettigrew sitting by the fire. I felt so angry when I saw Pettigrew. He was the reason Lily and James were dead in my world. He was the reason Sirius had spent so long in jail. He was the reason for all the pain and suffering in Harry Potter's life. I wanted to take my wand out there and then, but I couldn't. The rest of them would think I was insane. I decided I would just gave to keep an eye on Pettigrew. I went and sat amongst the seven friends who were chatting away. They didn't stop their talking. They just continued on, as if I wasn't there. So I sat there and patiently waited.

"What have you got on today?" I heard someone ask. I snapped out of my own little world when I realised the question had been directed to me. It was James Potter. He was looking at me as if I was a strange creature he had never seen before.

"Uh, er, let me see...Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies."

"Great, you're with me all day," Sirius said with a grin, raising his eyebrows. I found it hard to believe that Sirius was actually decent enough at Potions to be in my class. I found it even harder to believe that we were taking the exact same subjects.

"You're with me too," Remus said. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that I wasn't going to be alone with Sirius all day. Suddenly, a bell chimed. It was time for breakfast. We began to make our way down to the Great Hall. Lily went with Alice. Marlene with Peter. Sirius with James. And then Remus stood with me. As hard as I was finding this, I knew it'd be worse if Remus wasn't here.

* * *

I sat in Charms class, Sirius one side of me, Remus the other. A lot of students from the other houses were wondering who I was. To them, I was just the random Beauxbatons transfer that seemed to have caught the attention of the Marauders, the most popular boys at Hogwarts of their time. Professor Flitwick, whom I had quite a good relationship with whilst I was teaching at Hogwarts, began to take the register. He called out names of people who I had never heard of, and when he called out Sirius' name, it seemed like all the girls in the classroom sighed collectively. I never knew he was _that _popular with the ladies. I guess it made me feel a little more special that I was the one he chose to settle down with. But he was different here. He enjoyed the attention. He enjoyed being a 'bad boy'. He was definitely different here than he was with me. Remus, though. He was the same as he always was.

"Isabel Fairfax?" Flitwick called out, a tone of uncertainty in his voice. I raised my hand when my name was called out. "Oh, Miss Fairfax, you're the one that just moved from Beauxbatons in France, yes?"

"Yes, that's right," I replied with a smile on my face."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear!" Flitwick said before continuing on with the register.

"You've got everyone so wrapped around that finger of yours," Sirius whispered in my ear. "It's brilliant." It was funny, I knew what Sirius was thinking. I knew what he thought of me, too. I was a step ahead of him at each time, which would be an awakening for him when he pulled his first moves on me. It felt weird to be rejecting flirtation from my ex-fiancé.

* * *

I sat by myself in the Viaduct Courtyard for lunch. I needed separation from Remus and Sirius. I couldn't let myself get too comfortable and too attached to them. Besides, I needed time by myself anyway to figure out what was going on. I needed time to think, and to just relax. I could feel people stare at me as they walked past, particularly the seventh year girls. They were jealous that I was able to attract the attention of the one and only Sirius Black. Apparently it was a difficult thing to do. I opened a Potions book and began to read. I may as well excel in every class whilst I was here.

I closed my potions book as I heard whispers coming from all different directions, then looked across the Viaduct Courtyard to see people hurriedly getting out of the way. And that's when I saw him. I tried not to burst into tears when I saw his dark eyes, his pale skin and his dark hair...but I had missed him so much. Standing there, was my father. Although, I didn't recognise him completely. I had the exact same reaction as I did in Potions class yesterday. How was I supposed to react to him being alive and here with me? He was by himself, which I heard was quite a common occurrence. He sat down by himself on a seat. And that's when I decided to go and speak to him. He didn't know who I was, and he wasn't the same person I knew him to be, but I was still loyal to him. We shared the same blood. I walked over to him slowly and sat by his side. He looked up from his book in confusion. People mustn't have talked to him much.

"Hello," I said with a small smile. By the look on his face, smiles were foreign to him as well. "Severus, isn't it?" I was playing my part very well. I could be an actress. He nodded then went back to his book. I sighed and folded my arms. He was the same as when I lived with him. He didn't like to talk much then either. "The least you could do is acknowledge my existence." He seemed surprised by my persistence. He then looked around to everyone else in the courtyard. They were staring at us. I could even hear their whispers.

'_What's she doing talking to Snape?'_

'_Does she now know that he's involved with HIM?'_

'_Can't wait until Black sees her socialising with him.'_

I rolled my eyes at their stupid remarks. They had no idea. I just wanted to curse them all. I now knew why Father was so introverted. It was because everyone around him were just horrible to him.

"You're Isabel Fairfax, aren't you?" He said, finally breaking his silence. I nodded and smiled again. I wanted to be as warm as I possibly could. I just wanted him to know that someone wasn't scared of him, and that someone didn't hate him. "You stood up for me in class yesterday," he said. He sounded so broken. Father...what had they done to you?

"Yes. Black was being unfair. Why would I not stand up for you?"

"Nobody ever does."

"Well I'm not nobody, am I?" I could see the hurt in his eyes. It was the exact same hurt I always saw whenever he was disappointed or angry with me. "I'm sorry they treat you that way, Severus. It isn't right. People just - "

"Severus!" I looked over towards the entrance to the courtyard to see a heap of people that I recognised instantly. They were the ones that I battled throughout the Second Wizarding War. Death Eaters. That's when I realised that Father was still associating with Death Eaters now. The four of them walked up to us. Severus stood up, and I did too, following his lead. The one standing in front of the other three was Thorfinn Rowle. I remembered him. Another one was Regulus Black, Sirius' little brother. I had seen photos of him. His fate had not been pretty.

"Who's this?" Regulus asked, looking to me.

"You're Fairfax, aren't you?" Rowle asked. "I've heard about you. Hanging around with Black, Pettigrew, Potter and Lupin. What do you think you're doing?" I rolled my eyes at him. They couldn't push me around then, they can't push me around now.

"We were just talking about Potions. We're working together - "

"Don't lie to us, Fairfax, or this will get very ugly," Rowle said, standing over me.

"Hey!" I looked past Rowle to see Sirius and James, running over to us. Sirius grabbed Rowle and pushed him out of the way. "You stay away from her," Sirius snapped. I remembered this side of him. The protective side. It hadn't changed.

"What are you going to do about it, Black?" Rowle spat, standing over Sirius this time. I saw Sirius look to his little brother, shaking his head. James then interfered, pushing back Rowle.

"Mr. Potter!" It was Minerva. Merlin, she was so much younger now. I wished I could tell her everything. She'd be such good moral support, just like she was in 2017. "Mr. Rowle. What is the meaning of this? You know we forbid students from - "

"Professor, Rowle and his friends here were harassing Isabel," James said. Minerva looked to me, then looked me up and down.

"You are Miss Fairfax, I assume?" I nodded at her, not saying anything until I was asked. Minerva was harsh when she wanted to be. "You have no incentive to lie to me here. What happened?"

"I was talking with Severus about Potions, and then Rowle and his friends came and began to harass me, as James told you. So James and Sirius came up and asked them to back off. They didn't, and that was when James pushed Rowle." Minerva would believe me of course. She knew the trouble that the others had been causing, even before I got here.

"If I see any more trouble like this again, there will be consequences. Don't start off this year with a detention, Mr. Rowle," Minerva said sternly before walking off. Rowle and three of his other friends walked off, but Regulus stayed. Sirius and Regulus stood there, looking at each other in silence, waiting for one of them to make a move. I had never seen Sirius so on edge. He looked even calmer in the Department of Mysteries...where he died.

"I suggest you walk away, little brother," Sirius snapped. Regulus glared at him, finally turning his back and leaving. I looked to James and Sirius and folded my arms.

"I was fine," I told them.

"No you weren't," James replied. "Stay away from Snivellus. He's nothing but trouble." I rolled my eyes. Is this what I would have to deal with whilst I was here?

"How do you two know him? Have you ever really gotten to know him? Talk to him?" James and Sirius looked to each other, then burst out laughing. I grabbed my stuff and began to walk away in a huff. I was in no mood to be dealing with those two. I was so disappointed in Sirius. He was so different to the Sirius I used to know, and I liked that Sirius so much better.

"Wait!" Sirius called out. I continued to walk. I had no time for him. "Fairfax, please." Sirius grabbed hold of my arm. I turned around and looked down at his hand on my arm. "Don't be so stubborn. Please. You needed help here. I don't care about Snape. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. So did James." He was being sincere. I could always tell when he was lying and telling the truth now was no different.

"I guess I did need your help for a second there," I admitted. A huge grin grew on Sirius' face. I could do nothing but smile back at him.

* * *

Another week had passed, and there were absolutely no sign that I was getting home any time soon. It was finally the weekend though. Classes were taking a toll on me, even though I knew almost everything. I had done all these classes before. I was repeating a bunch of subjects that I had already aced. At least I looked like the smartest girl in every class; now I knew how Hermione felt.

"Hey, Fairfax," Sirius called out from behind me, throwing something at the back of my head. I shut my book loudly and turned around in a huff.

"What do you want?" I asked, angry that he had interrupted my valuable reading time.

"What cha' doin'?" He sat down next to me in front of the fire and placed his head on my shoulder, smirking up at me. I knew what he wanted from me. It's what he wanted from every girl. He wasn't going to get it, though. I hadn't forgotten about the fact that I have a husband.

"I _was _reading. And now I'm sitting here, getting annoyed by you," I told him, pushing him away from me."

"Come on Fairfax," he said with a pout. "You know how many girls want my attention? The fact I'm giving it all to you must mean something." Sirius was so arrogant, it was almost sickening. Thank god he had changed by the time I had met him. "You're no fun." He folded his arms and glared at me. He was like a little boy that constantly needed attention. I picked up my book and continued to read as if he wasn't next to me. Suddenly, he grabbed the book from my hands and threw it away.

"At least come with us to Hogsmeade today."

"Hogsmeade?" I almost forgot about the trips that students used to make down there on the weekends. I didn't visit very often. I was too busy studying. Father was adamant that every mark I got would be above average. I didn't want to disappoint him. But now, everything was different. I had done all the subjects I was doing now, and I knew what to do and how to do it. I could have fun this time around.

"Yeah," Sirius said, snapping me out of my head and back to reality. "We go and hang out there for a while almost every weekend. Everyone asked me to ask you to come."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Moony, that's Remus, Prongs, that's James, Wormtail, that's Peter." I had to stop myself from shuddering. "Evans, McKinnon and Marshall are all coming too." Marshall? That must have been Alice before she got married to Neville's father. "So, are you up for it?" What did I have to lose?

"I'm there."

* * *

Sirius and I made our way down to Hogsmeade, and very few words were said between us. I think he was nervous to be around me, as I was able to see right through him, unlike many of the girls here at Hogwarts. I was somewhat glad that he felt intimidated around me - it would perhaps be the only thing that would make him leave me alone.

James, Lily, Alice, Peter, Marlene and Remus were all sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks when we arrived. I could see Marlene's glare at the sight of Sirius and I arriving together. That girl had serious jealously issues.

"Isabel!" Lily exclaimed with a huge smile. She patted the seat next to her, and I went to sit down. On the other side of me, was Alice. She also had a brilliant smile on her face. Lily and Alice were almost always happy. It was very refreshing. I never had friends my own age as a teenager. I never really had friends in general, as Bill, Tonks and Charlie all graduated a few years after I started at Hogwarts. I had Percy and Wood, but they were a year younger, and in Gryffindor. I never had any real close friends. I guess it was because my last name was Snape.

"So, Fairfax, enjoying Hogwarts so far out of the two weeks you've been here?" James asked before taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"I've settled in fairly well. It's been easier than I thought." It was true. I hadn't broken down too much. I was just focusing on getting through this period of time before I got to go home. I may as well make the best of it.

"Well, to help you become even more excited, there's the Opening Ball next week. It's a ball for students, teachers and residents from Hogsmeade to come and enjoy the beginning of the year," Lily told me with a smile. Opening Ball? I had never heard of it. They obviously got rid of it before I got to Hogwarts. "We're supposed to bring someone, too," Lily said.

"Oh." Great. I could already see Sirius becoming a little too over excited. I knew the perfect way to get him to back off. "Hey, Remus. You wouldn't happen to be going with someone for that ball yet, would you?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. In the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius cross his arms and glare at Remus, much to Pettigrew's enjoyment.

"Well, would you like to go with me?" I asked Remus with a smile.

"Of course, I'd be honoured," Remus replied, a heart melting smile appearing on his face. I was glad to be spending time with Remus. He wasn't incessantly annoying as Sirius was. I looked over to Sirius, who didn't even register that I was looking at him. He just sat there, glaring at Remus. I rolled my eyes. They did the same thing in 1995 and 1996. I sighed. I guess I'd just have to put up with it. One thing was for sure, though. I was going to need a dress for the ball.

* * *

**A/N: I just realised I called Alice 'Alice Longbottom' in Chapter 2, completely forgetting that she is a student and isn't married yet! Old habits die hard, I guess! Try to ignore that little mistake, haha!**

**I am really missing the story of Disturbing Truths, but I'm excited you this one. I hope you're enjoying it too! What would you like to happen during the course of this story - leave me a suggestion or idea in your review! Speaking of reviews, thank you to all that reviewed so far. 21 for 2 chapters is a great amount of reviews! Keep it up! **

**Tumblr:  
bellabellex . tumblr . com**

**Next Chapter:  
**I stared at myself in the mirror. I never remembered looking this fantastic at age seventeen. I twisted and turned to get a good look at myself. I thought for a moment that I looked wonderful, but then I realised, the real me in 2017 was probably lying in a hospital bed, looking half way close to death.


	4. The Opening Ball

**Thanks to: Lady Isabelle Black, Tessa, Girlwholived27, HPFan, Potterhorse-Spirit, SouthernBelle82, Kurohane Ookami, rosiehorgan7, MiraclesHappen94 and CookieSpells4 for your reviews.  
**

**Songs for this Chapter: (There's a lot!)  
Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
Isabel and Remus' Theme [See Tumblr]  
Isabel and Sirius' Theme [See Tumblr]  
On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons  
Diet Mountain Dew by Lana Del Rey  
Home by Michael Buble  
National Anthem by Lana Del Rey  
Rescue Me by Rogue Traders**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

* * *

I went through my whole entire trunk, just to find one suitable dress to wear...but there was absolutely nothing. The Opening Ball was only a few days away, and at the moment, I'd turn up looking like an absolute fool. I sighed as I threw clothes from my bed, back into my trunk. At that moment, Lily and Alice walked in. I turned around to see them laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Honey, if you haven't got anything to wear, you should have just told us!" Alice laughed. I closed my trunk and sighed. I did feel a little embarrassed. "C'mon Lily, we need tot take her to Hogsmeade." There was a dress shop at Hogsmeade? It had definitely gone out of business before I had gone to Hogwarts. Lily and Alice pulled me up and took me downstairs, where Remus, Sirius, James and Pettigrew were all studying, a sight I had not seen since I had arrived here.

"Where are you ladies going?" James asked, noticing that we were leaving.

"Out. And you needn't know where," Lily replied, giving her boyfriend a curt nod. Lily left, Alice pulling me along behind her. Once we had left Gryffindor tower, Alice and Lily burst out laughing. "And that is how you deal with a man," Lily said with a grin. I even laughed myself. It felt weird, being a teenager again and having friends, and even though I was missing home terribly, I found myself enjoying my time with Lily and Alice.

* * *

Alice, Lily and I walked into the dress shop. It was seemingly empty, that was until a witch appeared from behind a curtain, a huge smile on her face.

"Lily Evans and Alice Marshall! What a pleasure it is to have you back here!" She exclaimed, walking over to them and hugging them quickly. "But, I thought that I would not be seeing you again as you have already purchased your dresses for the Opening Ball!"

"It is not us that we come for, Mrs Winter, it is out friend," Alice told her, gesturing to me. Mrs Winter turned to me, looked me up and down, and suddenly a huge smile appeared on her face. She walked over to me and circled me, like a bird would circle their prey.

"What is your name?" She asked, standing in front of me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I was quite intimidated by her. Fancy that, intimidated by a seamstress.

"Isabel Fairfax," I told her. I almost started to believe my name was Fairfax, not Snape or Weasley.

"Miss Fairfax, you are indeed one of the more _special _girls that I have worked with. You are a veela, are you not?" I was shocked. How could she tell? I looked over to Lily and Alice, who also looked shocked. I had forgotten to tell them about that one little detail. I looked back to Mrs Winter and nodded my head once.

"Quarter Veela," I told her.

"Well," she said, taking out her tape measure. "This shall be fun. I am especially excited for this one. All the boys of Hogwarts will be simply drooling over you, my dearest Miss Fairfax, once I have finished with you." I put on a fake smile, but I knew that wasn't exactly something I wanted. I would've preferred for them to stay right away from me. I looked back to Alice and Lily who were grinning. I guess I just had to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. I never remembered looking this fantastic at age seventeen. I twisted and turned to get a good look at myself. I thought for a moment that I looked wonderful, but then I realised, the real me in 2017 was probably lying in a hospital bed, looking half way close to death. All negative thoughts aside, the dress that Mrs Winter had made for me was absolutely, the most stunning dress I had ever seen in my life. It was a beautiful beige and silver sequined gown, and I had fallen in love with it at first sight. My hair was up, and my makeup was simple. I didn't want to distract from the incredible dress. Lily and Alice walked into the room, their jaws dropping at the sight of the dress. Their dresses were beautiful too - the fashion in the Wizarding World was definitely ahead of the fashion in the muggle world at this time.'

"You look amazing!" I told them, my hands going to my cheeks. Lily's dress was a gorgeous orange, and Alice's a chocolate brown. I was amazed. Mrs Winter was a brilliant seamstress.

"We look amazing? Isabel, that dress is absolutely magnificent!" Lily exclaimed. I turned around once for them, laughing. As much as I wanted to deny it, I felt beautiful in this dress, like a Princess. "You'll be turning heads tonight, my dear! Now come along, we have to pick up our dates!" I smiled at Lily. I had forgotten that being a teenager was actually fun. We walked down the stairs to the common room, in which most of the Gryffindor students were crowded around, pairing up, preparing for the Ball. Looking at all the other girls in their dresses...they were quite simple compared to mine, and now I was worried that I was standing out too much. We approached the boys, Pettigrew was with some girl that I hadn't met, Sirius with an annoyed Marlene, and the other boy I hadn't met was, I figured, Frank Longbottom. He did look so much like Neville.

"Fairfax, you are absolutely stunning," Sirius said with a smirk on his face, not hiding the fact that he was getting a good look at me. He really was an arrogant git. I would have accepted the comment if he didn't say it with a smirk at the same time, and then proceed to check me out. I walked by him, over to Remus. The seventeen year old Remus looked more than handsome in a suit. He was quite attractive, although I wasn't surprised. He was also quite attractive as an adult too.

"Y-y-you look..." I blushed as Remus couldn't get the words out of his mouth. I looked down, trying to hide my red cheeks, but I couldn't.

"You too," I managed to say.

* * *

Remus, who's arm was linked with mine, lead me in to the brilliantly decorated Great Hall. The decorations alone made me wish that they had the Opening Ball each year whilst I was at Hogwarts. At the back of the Hall, a string orchestra, and a big band on the other side, played amazing music. Some of the instruments had been enchanted to play by themselves. I looked around the hall. The boys were handsome in their dress robes, the girls very pretty...apart from a small few. I could see, sitting by himself in the corner of the hall, was Father. He looked like he was having the worst time of his life. I laughed inwardly. I knew how much Father hated parties.

"Ah, Mr Lupin, Miss Fairfax, how lovely it is to see you here! And together! Why, Miss Fairfax, may I say your dress is absolutely incredible," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. He was very good at lying, I'd give him that.

"Thank you, Headmaster," I said with a bow of my head. "I was quite worried the dress would attract attention, though."

"Well, if you are happy with what you wear, that should be the only thing that matters. Have a fantastic evening." With that, Dumbledore left Remus and I to ourselves.

"You know, it wouldn't matter if you were wearing the most plain dress, you'd still attract attention," Remus said with an absolutely brilliant smile.

"Why's that?" I asked him, beaming back at him.

"Because, you're still the most beautiful girl in the room." I felt my cheeks go hot at Remus' words. I even had to stop myself from giggling. I was a teenager again, after all. "And I can tell you that Sirius was extremely jealous that you chose me to come with you tonight."

"Sirius is a git, and you are a gentleman. It was hardly a choice," I replied. I then took his hand and lead him towards the dance floor. "Come, let's have a dance before this place gets too crowded, shall we?"

Once Remus and I had reached the middle of the dance floor, he slipped his hand around my waist. I looked up at him as he pulled me in closer. I wanted to push away, remembering that Fred was at home, but it was just a dance, wasn't it? That was all it was, no matter how close we were. I placed my chin on Remus' shoulder, closing my eyes as he lead me around the room. This was something I had never thought possible. The slow, beautiful music played in the background. When I opened my eyes, I could see James and Lily moving around the dance floor gracefully, and Sirius and Marlene not so gracefully. Remus held me close to him, and I started to truly appreciate how huge this moment was. I spent so long grieving for Remus, and now, to be back in the arms of my best friend, dancing slowly to such beautiful music...it was such a surreal, incredible moment.

"You're a good dancer," I whispered. I could hear Remus laughing under his breath.

"You are quite kind, however, you are quite mistaken." Remus twirled me around as we both laughed. I was speechless. All I could do was smile and laugh and enjoy what was happening. Over Remus' shoulder I could see Lily and James, dancing very slowly in the middle of the room. I knew how Father felt for Lily, and seeing him stare at her from the corner truly broke my heart, but James and Lily were supposed to be together. I then looked to the other side of the room. Sirius and Marlene just stood there, watching the other couples dance. Sirius had his arms crossed, keeping his distance from Marlene. I tried not to giggle from the sight of them.

"I'm trying incredibly hard not to step on your dress right now," Remus said into my ear.

"I'm sorry," I replied, looking up at him, continuing to dance. "It's a little bit over the top. I'm now regretting the decision to wear it."

"Just know that every man in the room, except for a few, such as James and the like, are finding it very hard to stop looking at you...I'm just honored that I got to be the man they are jealous of." I giggled at his words. It was such a Remus thing to say. The music died out slowly, and the dance had ended. Remus took my hand and kissed it softly before leading us back to our table. He was such a gentleman, it was hard to feel guilty.

* * *

"Students, staff, and guests from surrounding areas of Hogwarts, welcome back for another year. And to those of you who have just joined us here, a big Hogwarts welcome to you too." I smiled at Dumbledore's words. He was just as warm as he was when I was here as a young girl. "This year, I am sure, will be a fantastic year." The crowd applauded at Dumbledore's words. This was such a brilliant event. Perhaps when I got home I would start it up again. "Now, enjoy the feast, enjoy dancing, and enjoy the year ahead." The music started to play again, and couples rushed out to the dance floor to enjoy themselves. I looked over at Remus, who was deep in conversation with Marlene. She looked to be angry about something, so I decided to keep out of it.

"Fairfax." I sighed, realising who the voice behind me belonged to. I turned to see Sirius, his hand extended towards me. "Come on, sweetheart, you know you want to." I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until he got what he wanted, so I stood up and walked to the dance floor with him. I could see every girl around us stop and stare at the sight of us together. He was more popular with the ladies than I first thought. Sirius placed his hand as far south on my back as I would let him, and began to sway us to the soft music.

"Everyone is staring," I told him.

"Quite an inconvenience," he replied with a smirk.

"I honestly don't know why these girls continually throw themselves at you when they know they'll never be with you." I decided I would tease him. Every other girl here didn't know Sirius' tricks and what he thought of them, but I did.

"And why is that?" Sirius asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Because I know you only have eyes for me," I whispered into his ear. Sirius twirled me out, but I had other ideas, letting go of his hand and stepping away. "However, Black, the problem is that I have no interest in you whatsoever." I smirked at him then left, leaving him to stand in the middle of the dance floor alone. He must have felt rejected, but I was only making him feel how every other girl he rejected felt. Sometimes you needed to be cruel to be kind.

* * *

I walked outside to take a quick break. Fresh air was something I definitely needed. Things had been so overwhelming, I just needed to get my thoughts together. I walked through the Viaduct courtyard, my dress sparkling in the moonlight. I soon stopped when I heard the sound of two voices. I wasn't usually an eavesdropper, but I had to listen to these two.

"I don't understand it, Prongs. The first girl I truly pay attention to and she just completely ignores me."

"Mate, I don't know what to say to you, you've never had this problem...and neither have I, really. It's like Fairfax knows you inside and out already, like she's reading you like a book." I leant back against the wall behind me and banged my head on it. Why? Why Merlin did this have to happen.

"That's exactly what she does, and it's starting to get on my nerves. I want her, mate. I want her so badly." I rolled by eyes at Sirius. He only wanted me for one thing and one thing only. I knew the mind of Sirius Black inside out. At this age, a woman was not for company or for love, a woman was for nothing but pleasure.

"Well, you're just going to have to back off."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you not see how happy Moony is around her? He's miserable most of the time because of his furry little problem, and the one time he finds someone that makes him happy, here you are complaining and trying to take her away from him. Let Moony have his time with her, and if it doesn't work out, you can try again." This was exactly like 1995 and 1996. Remus. Sirius. Fighting. Me. I wasn't looking forward to reliving it. I would just have to keep my distance from the both of them.

"I don't know if I can."

"Control your hormones and keep it in your pants, Sirius. She isn't yours. Besides, you're not even trying to get to know her, Remus is. All you care about is the fact that she is the hottest girl in this place." I turned around to leave. I wanted to get out and not hear anymore, Marlene McKinnon appeared, grabbing my arm to make sure I wouldn't go anywhere.

"Hello cupcake," she said with a smile which was definitely not sincere in the slightest.

"Marlene, you look lovely. I'm sure Sirius was quite enjoying your company, dressed as nicely as you are," I told her with a smile.

"Don't play little-miss-sweetness with me, Fairfax. I have you all worked out. You act all innocent, but really you're just a slut." I rolled my eyes at Marlene. I had been through all this before. "You come in here, you take my friends, and then you attempt to take the boy I have had a crush on for Merlin knows how long! It hurts, Fairfax," she snapped, gripping my arm tighter. I pushed her away from me, becoming increasingly angry.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I never did anything to you! In fact, I would have liked to be friends with you, but no, you treat me like rubbish, and we hadn't even spoken! I am not stealing your friends, either. And if you care to open your eyes, it is Sirius who is chasing after me, not the other way around."

"You are such a - " she didn't elaborate on her words, instead she slapped me in the face instead. I held my right cheek, as I heard footsteps come towards her.

"Marlene, what are you doing?" It was James. I presumed Sirius was with him. Sirius knelt down next to me, looking at my cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned. I nodded without saying anything else. Sirius looked to Marlene, who looked like she was about to cry. I couldn't handle this anymore. I picked up my dress and practically ran through the courtyard, towards Gryffindor tower. I didn't want to hear anymore.

* * *

The guilt was starting to overcome me. I had not seen my husband, or my children for a month, and here I was, tempted by the fact that Remus was here. Every time I saw Remus it was a struggle to keep my emotions in check. Not only was it because I grieved a lot after he died, but it was because when he died that I still had feelings for him, and always have. I had a husband back home in 2017, but Remus was here. I had always tried to shut my feelings for him off but it never worked. I did love Fred, and I believed that he was the love of my life. But Remus. Remus was Remus. And I was stuck here.

And then there was Sirius. Taken from me the night after we became engaged. Sure, he was different in this time, but he was still Sirius.

I sat by the window and stared out to the grounds of Hogwarts. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

* * *

**A/N: And there was that chapter! I'm so excited that I'm getting questions from people in my reviews - and I'm always happy to answer them! So feel free to ask more in your reviews!**

_Where did the idea for an Opening Ball come from? _

I would show you, but as it's from Isabel's point of view I can't. He isn't coping very well though. In 2017, they believe Isabel is very sick and has gone into a coma-like state. He's not coping well, at all, but has to keep it together for Teddy, Andie, Amelie and Harry (the kids).

**On the tumblr page is Alice's, Lily's and Isabel's dresses for the Opening Ball, the character photos for this story and new themes! Go check them out!  
Tumblr: bellabellex . tumblr . com**

**Next Chapter:  
**


	5. Settling In

**Thanks to: Girlwholived27 (times 2), HPFan, hotwingincident, SouthernBelle82, Potterhorse-Spirit, Tororo101, Tessa, Theta-McBride and CookieSpells4 for your reviews.  
**

**Songs for this Chapter:  
Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
Hanging On by Ellie Goulding  
New Morning by Alpha Rev  
This Isn't Happiness by The Temper Trap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was Sunday morning. Last night had been somewhat fun, somewhat treacherous. Marlene slapping me across the face was definitely the lowlight of the night. I just had to pull myself together, and if I saw Marlene today, not retaliate. I pulled myself out of bed and got changed. I didn't like these clothes. They were so unusual and different to the ones I was used to. Everything was different to what I was used to, so I needed to stop my complaining. I walked down the stairs, into the common room, to see Remus sitting by himself next to the fireplace, reading a book. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb him, but I had to apologise.

"Morning, Remus," I said softly, approaching him. I sat down next to him as he put his book aside.

"Isabel."

"I'm sorry for leaving last night and not telling you," I told him, placing my hand on his arm. "I just needed to get out of there."

"I just want to know what happened. James said you were in bad shape so you left."

"Um, yes," I sighed. "Marlene slapped me across the face."

"She did what?" Remus attempted to hide the fact he wasn't shocked, but failed miserably. "Marlene, she's an interesting character."

"Yes, well I've decided I don't like her much," I told Remus, folding my arms. The 1996 me, when I knew Remus and Sirius, would have hexed that bitch so hard she'd forget what day it is.

"She simply feels threatened by you, Isabel," Remus said. "She's always craved for Sirius' attention, and now his attention is fixed on you, she is taking your frustrations out on you."

"And another problem," I sighed.

"Oh come on, Isabel, Sirius isn't half bad." Back when I was his girlfriend he wasn't. But this him definitely was half bad. Remus saw the skeptical expression on my face and threw his head back, laughing. "Okay, yes, he can be a handful. He'll come to respect you. Soon enough." If he knew who I truly was I doubt he'd respect me at all. He'd probably spit on me and drag me out of Gryffindor Tower by my hair.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked Remus, completely changing the subject. I was sick of talking about drama with him. Eventually I'd have to leave this place and go home - and I didn't want to spend my last few moments that I had with Remus chatting about drama. I wanted to make sure we made some memories. I was given a gift - he had been snatched away from me and now I had one last chance to do my goodbye's properly. No matter how long it took for me to get home.

"I'll be studying, if you care to join me. If not, I think Lily, James, Sirius and Peter are going to sit by the Black Lake and do nothing," Remus said, a small laugh accompanying his words. I wanted to try and avoid Sirius today after the words he spoke last night, and studying seemed like a good idea, even though I had already done my NEWTs years ago in the same subjects.

"Studying sounds good," I told Remus with a smile.

* * *

I rolled out of bed on Monday morning reluctantly. I managed to make it to class on time, even though I was dead tired. My lack of sleep had definitely come from worrying about everyone at home. I just hoped they were holding it together. I arrived at my first class, History of Magic, and sat in between Remusa nd Sirius. Classes with Remus and Sirius were becoming increasingly amusing. The two knew how to have a laugh. Even I was buying into it. Sirius seemed to be more relaxed, too, meaning I could also be relaxed around him.

"Oi, Moony," Sirius whispered from behind.

"What?"

"D'you think if I throw something at McKinnon's head she'll get angry?" I rolled my eyes at Sirius. Of course she'd get angry.

"She'll probably cry at the fact you're giving her attention," Remus told him. I giggled quietly at Remus' suggestion. Perhaps Marlene would do that. I looked to the front to see Professor Binns fast asleep in his chair. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing we would not get into trouble for speaking. I looked over to Sirius, who was scrunching up a piece of parchment. Moments later, he threw it at Marlene. Marlene turned, her face red with anger. She walked straight up to me and looked down at me.

"Do you think that's funny, Fairfax?" She snapped, throwing the parchment at my face. It took all the strength I had not to get up and hit her in the face. I looked around, noticing that we had caught the attention of the class.

"Oi, McKinnon, it wasn't - " Sirius began before he was cut off.

"Sirius, don't go defending her. Look, Fairfax, I don't know who you think you are but you - "

"Marlene, that's enough," Sirius snapped, rising from his seat, staring her down. I looked over to the front of the classroom to see that Professor Binns was still asleep. The colour drained from Marlene's face as she stared at Sirius in shock. "I threw the parchment, Isabel did not." I smiled inwardly. He called me Isabel. Not Fairfax. "I don't understand what your deal is with her but it has to stop. Leave her alone." Marlene looked back to me, then returned to her seat without another word.

"Thank you," I whispered to Sirius. He flashed a grin and punched my arm playfully.

"No worries."

* * *

I could see Father and his Death Eater friends out of the corner of my eye. They stared at me, making sure to look down every time I looked up - except for Father, who couldn't look away. He seemed suspicious of me. I wasn't surprised, it was not like anyone had ever tried to reach out to him before. But he knew there was something different about me. I just hoped that having his eyes and the same coloured hair as him didn't give him anything more to be suspicious about.

"Just ignore them." I looked up to see James placing his book down on the table. He sat down next to me and smiled. "They want a reaction from you. Bunch of losers."

"Thanks for the advice," I told him, nodding.

"How're you settling in? I haven't really got a chance to speak to you since you got here."

"Well. It's different to say the least." Different was an understatement.

"But you're enjoying it?" He asked. I'd never really asked myself that question. I had spent so long worrying about what was happening at home that I didn't really know myself if I was enjoying my time here. Perhaps I was? Was it such a bad thing to enjoy it?

"I'm happy that I have friends like you guys, that's for sure," I told him. "You and Lily are the perfect couple, James, you rally are." I knew Father loved Lily, but nobody could deny the connection Lily and James had. I could see it first hand. They were special.

"Thanks, Isabel. I just want to live a long and happy life with her. I know it sounds cheesy, but I think I'm ready for that whole life. I want to be a family man, coming home to his wife and kids everyday. Then I know I've succeeded at life." I bit my lip to keep my emotions in check. A wave of guilt came over me. I knew everything. I had the chance to save his life. I had the chance to save many people in this world. But I couldn't...otherwise I couldn't go back to my own.

"It's not cheesy at all," I told him, shaking my head, biting my lip to hold back the tears that were coming.

"I'm sorry for getting all deep here," James said with a laugh. "Sometimes I do that." He was so like Harry, it hurt my heart to be sitting here. I couldn't take it.

"Excuse me, James, I, uh, forgot, I need to go see Dumbledore about...transfer papers...still issues from Beauxbatons, you know? I'm sorry...I'll, er, be back later." I grabbed my book off the table and left as quickly as I could. I looked back to see James' bewildered expression, but I couldn't go back. When I had reached the end of the corridor, I fell back against the wall and slid down, my arms sitting on my knees. I stared ahead to the end of the empty corridor, attempting to gather my thoughts. I honestly felt my heart break, sitting with James, hearing his thoughts about his life with Lily.

"Excuse me?" My head snapped up, hearing a voice that was so familiar to me. I rose from the ground and stared at the boy standing in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Snape," I told him, flashing my father a fake smile. It only hurt my heart even more to be standing here with the man snatched away from me in the war.

"You do not look fine."

"Snape, please, just leave it," I told him, waving him away. I needed to get away before I break down. "I apologise, Snape, I just need to be alone," I told him. I then rushed down the corridor, towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Headmaster, I don't know what to do anymore," I said, sitting down opposite him in his office. I wiped away the few tears that had fallen on my cheeks. "My heart can't take it. All of these people, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Father...they're all dead where I am. I never got to meet James and Lily, but their son is like a brother to me, and the rest I miss terribly...Dumbledore, I haven't seen Sirius in twenty one years, Father and Remus for nineteen years - "

"Isabel, child, take this," Dumbledore said, passing me a glass of water. "Breathe." I took a sip from the glass of water and closed my eyes to compose myself. "Feeling better?" Dumbledore asked. I opened my eyes and nodded.

"I apologise, Professor, I just miss my family dearly."

"I understand. But for now you must try and act like a normal student." I nodded my head to show the Headmaster that I understood it.

"I will carry this out. I promise, Professor."

* * *

"Hey, Fairfax!" I turned around to see Sirius running up to me, his books in his hands. He was alone, which was surprising. He hardly ever was by himself - James, Remus or Pettigrew were always by his side. It made me realise how much he would have struggled when James was killed and he was sent to Azkaban. Sirius would not have known loneliness like that. Sirius caught up to me and grinned. He flicked his dark hair out of his eyes so he could see me clearly.

"You're a fast runner," I told him with a slight smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied, bowing his head. He had become a lot more bearable over the past few days.

"So, what can I do for you?" I asked him, walking slowly and holding my books close to my chest.

"I just wanted to tell you that Gryffindor have Quidditch try-outs tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't - "

"I didn't think you were into it, but I just think you should come along. Lily's going. Moony might be too." I knew the reason Sirius wanted me there. He wanted to show off in front of me, show me that he was worth putting time and effort into. "Besides, I could use the extra support. I mean, I know someone else is going for my spot. I just want someone to be there, as an extra motivational thing...yeah." He looked confused with his own words. I giggled at him. Hearing him struggle over what to say was something in which I found adorable with the Sirius I knew in 1994, when I first really got to know him.

"I'll be there," I said, visibly calming him with my words.

"Oh." He pursed his lips and nodded, his dark eyes shining. He was so damn attractive. I felt guilty saying it but how could I deny what was right in front of me. "Good," he said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"I'll see you there, then." I walked off towards Gryffindor Tower quickly. Sirius was charming, attractive, and now he was also acting kindly towards me. He was becoming just like Remus. He was becoming how he was when he was with me. I didn't know how long I would be able to fight off these feelings. Physically, he was someone I had just met. Mentally, he was still my fiancé that was snatched away from me.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter that took so long! And more of a filler! I'm so sorry, I've been so busy! But I promise you, the upcoming chapters will be worth the wait! **

**Tumblr page:  
bellabellex . tumblr . com**

**Next Chapter:**

"Sirius was happy to see you today," Lily said, folding her jumper and placing it on the bed. "He's not like that with many other girls, Isabel. Just you."

"Lily, please, can we not have this conversation?" I really wanted to avoid this. I didn't want to say something I would regret.

"We're having this conversation, Isabel!" She said, standing up and crossing over to me to sit opposite me on the bed. "Sirius has never been this way with a girl before. He talks about you all the time. And you, you're different with him. You see through all the stuff he puts on. You see him for what he is...like you've known him for longer than any of us." If I could tell them the truth, maybe everything would be so much easier.


	6. Watch Your Back

**Thanks to: CookieSpells4, Potterhorse-Spirit, prankster-at-heart, GirlWhoLived27, TheDiva121 and HPFan for your reviews.  
**

**Songs for this Chapter:  
Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
Isabel and Sirius' Theme [See Tumblr] (New Theme)  
Radioactive by Imagine Dragons  
Black Swan by Thom Yorke  
Everything and Nothing by The Boom Circuits**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

I put on my Gryffindor jumper and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked incredibly strange. I never saw myself as anything but a Slytherin. It's the blood that has run through me, ever since I was born. My whole father's side of the family have been Slytherins. It just felt like it wasn't right. I picked up my scarf and threw it over my shoulders. Quidditch wasn't really my thing either. I guess I had Father to thank for that. Whilst at school I attended few Quidditch matches. I preferred to sit in the Slytherin common room and read. I guess I only started to gain a little interest when my children started playing. Teddy was the first of the Weasley grandchildren to play Quidditch. He became a seeker. I was so proud of him. If I recall correctly, I cried during his first game.

"Hey Isabel!" Lily called out. "C'mon, we have to go!" I sighed, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Coming!"

* * *

It was absolutely freezing. I sat in between Remus and Lily, shaking, teeth chattering. Absolutely freezing. Sirius and James were doing really well - although James was captain so it wasn't like him and Sirius weren't going to make the Gryffindor team anyway. My eyes were set on Sirius the whole time. It was fascinating to watch him. The way he played Quidditch was so smooth. I saw all the girls around me staring at him, giggling whenever he flew past. Sirius flew past again, even managing to send me a smirk.

"Did you see that?" I heard some girl whisper from a few rows behind me.

"A bit out of her league, don't you think?"

"I don't understand, she just got here and automatically she's in their group. She's nothing special." I turned around and raised my eyebrows at them. I could hear Remus and Lily both laughing under their breath.

"Can I help you?" I asked them, flashing a smile. The two girls stared at me, amazed that I even had a voice. "I'm sure Sirius is very happy to have you and the other twenty girls here as his groupies, but I just want to let you know that it's all you'll ever be...a groupie." They folded their arms and turned away from me, not able to come back with a sufficient remark. I rolled my eyes. They were so pathetic. Why should I waste my breath?

"You told them," Lily whispered into my ear.

"They were acting ridiculously."

"Is anyone else wondering why we're actually here?" Remus asked us. I began to laugh, placing my hand on Remus' arm.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Remus looked down at my hand on his arm, and I quickly pulled away, realising I wasn't forty-two anymore and no seventeen year old acted like that. I coughed, thinking that it would break the tension. "So...er, when's James and Sirius' first game?" I rolled my eyes. What a pathetic thing to ask, Isabel.

"In a couple of weeks," Lily interjected.

"Oh, good." I just shut myself up. I wasn't going to make this situation any more awkward than it already was. I clasped my hands together and placed them on my lap. Merlin, I was an idiot sometimes. I looked out to the Quidditch pitch. Sirius, James, and the rest of the Gryffindors trialling for the team were gathered around. Sirius wasn't paying attention though. He was too busy staring up at me. There was something about the way he looked at me. It was different to how he looked at me when he was alive in 1996. There is something missing about him. Like the most important piece of the puzzle. And I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"I'm gonna get going," I told the other two, rising from my seat.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I just have...things to do." I began to walk away. I looked over to my right where the pitch was, and Sirius looked extremely confused as to why I was leaving. I didn't even know why I was leaving myself. A feeling just came over me. I just had to get out of here.

* * *

"What happened to you today?" I looked up from my potions book to see Lily walking into the room.

"I had stuff to do," I lied, shrugging my shoulders. Lily raised her eyebrows at me.

"You know, I wasn't born yesterday," she told me. I ignored Lily, picking up my book, shutting myself out once again. "Sirius was happy to see you today," Lily said, folding her jumper and placing it on the bed. "He's not like that with many other girls, Isabel." She was really determined to get something out of me. I really wanted to turn around and say 'mind your own business', but Lily was fragile. It wouldn't go down well.

"Lily, please, can we not have this conversation?" I decided that was the best way to go around it. I really wanted to avoid this. I didn't want to say something I would regret...like my real identity. That would freak Lily out a bit.

"We're having this conversation, Isabel!" She said, standing up and crossing over to me to sit opposite me on the bed. I groaned, accepting the fact that she wasn't going to drop this. "Sirius has never been this way with a girl before. He talks about you all the time. And you, you're different with him. You see through all the stuff he puts on. You see him for what he is...like you've known him for longer than any of us." I had to stop myself from laughing. If I could tell them the truth, maybe everything would be so much easier.

"It's not that hard to work him out. Plenty of boys are just the same as he is. It just seems the girls around here are stupid." Or when you were his girlfriend, living with him, it was easy to figure him out. Either way seemed plausible.

"Come off it, Isabel," Lily said, shaking her head at me. "You know, if I were you, I'd be flaunting this. Not that I like Sirius...but plenty of girls out there do."

"I apologise, I wasn't aware that dating Sirius was more about gaining popularity than it was about having feelings for him." Lily stared at me, seemingly in disbelief. What had I said?

"You sounded so much like Severus just then." I pursed my lips to stop myself from smiling, or laughing, or anything that could make me look suspicious. I shrugged my shoulders at Lily, not wanting to give anything away. "No, you do, Isabel. It's insane! Although, that's probably just your personalities." Yes, that's it. Personality. I hoped that she wouldn't realise that I had his eyes so we could move on and not give anything else away.

"Well that is peculiar, but I really have to be going to the library. I have this huge - "

"Oh no! You are not getting out of this!"

"Lily!" I groaned as she pulled me back down. "I don't want to talk about Sirius Black."

"We can talk about Remus if you like," she replied, a huge grin appearing on her face. I rolled my eyes and fell back onto my bed, covering my face with a pillow. "Isabel! You have to face facts sooner or later. One of them will want - "

"What if I don't want to date them?" I asked her, sitting up.

"Why wouldn't you? You get along well with both of them, they seem to like you. Are you just going to ignore that fact?" Well, the fact that I am married in 2017, with four children is probably the main reason holding me back, but I don't think I'll be telling Lily that any time soon.

"I just don't want to. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a walk." I quickly left Gryffindor tower with my potions book so Lily couldn't follow me. I was becoming an expert at avoiding the topic.

* * *

This little alcove was the perfect, quiet spot to escape my thoughts. I just wanted to escape Lily's constant hounding. I'd love to tell her the real reason as to why I wasn't going to date her friends, but she'd probably think I was insane. I opened my potions book and drifted from reality, into my imagination, where there were no complicated decisions - just complete bliss. Complete, eternal bliss. I wondered what it felt like? Was death eternal bliss? Perhaps it was.

"Hey!" Someone called out. I knew that nobody else was around, but I assumed they weren't calling me. I ignored it. I stayed in my own, quiet, peaceful world.

"Little Miss Fairfax!" I sighed, realising that I couldn't ignore it anymore. I slammed my book closed, entering reality once again. When I looked up, Rowle, Regulus and Father were standing in front of me. Great, a Death Eater confrontation, just to make my day even better than it already was.

"Well, isn't this a welcomed surprise," I said. Rowle sat next to me, Regulus on the other side.

"You looked a little lonely so we thought we'd pay you a visit," Rowle told me. "Now, sweetheart, you're all alone. Potter, Black and Lupin must not be very good friends if you're sitting here all by yourself." He brushed my hair out of the way. I knew the way these people worked. Tried to appeal to your darker nature...more twisted nature. They tried to make you feel like you were like them.

"I'm sorry," I said, moving away from him. "Not interested in whatever game you're trying to play with me." I stood up, attempting to leave, but Regulus stood in my way. "Move," I told him.

"Now, now, kitten, play nice," Rowle said, stroking my hair from behind. I turned around and slapped Rowle across the face.

"How dare you call me that name," I spat. "I'm not some toy."

"How dare you touch me, you little bitch!" Rowle pushed me back against the wall. My head hit the wall hard, and I fell to the floor. My hand went to my head. I looked up at Father, who looked completely confused. "How about we teach her a lesson?" Rowle said to Regulus, a cruel smirk coming onto his face.

"Dumbledore will be onto us in two seconds."

"We can just wipe her memory." Rowle picked me up by my hair. I wanted to scream for help, but for some reason, I just couldn't find my voice. Rowle took out his wand and held it to my neck. What was he going to do to me? I looked over at Father, I pleaded with my eyes, before bursting into tears. I couldn't stop thinking of 1998...

"_Crucio!" Bellatrix cast the curse, and moments later, I was in agony, writhing around the floor, screaming from the incredible pain she was inflicting on me. The tears fell from my eyes onto the ground. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't get up and run away. I couldn't ask for help, because nobody would respond. The Death Eaters inflicted curse after curse on me._

"Just leave her alone, Rowle," Father said, just as Rowle pressed his wand into my skin.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I want you to leave her alone! She hasn't done anything!" Father and Rowle glared at each other for a few moments before Rowle let go of my hair. I fell to the floor, holding my chest. I coughed as I watched Rowle and Regulus leave. I looked up at Father, who was staring at me. Moments later, he walked away.

"Isabel!" I turned to my right to see Sirius running towards me. I attempted to stand and walk towards him, but I just fell into his arms. "Easy...easy..."

_I arrived at the small cottage. I leaned back against the wall of the fireplace and tears began falling from my eyes. Sirius ran into the room and looked at me up and down. His eyes widened when he saw my tears._

_"What happened to you?" He asked. I stumbled out of the fireplace and fell into Sirius' arms._

_"Easy...easy" he said softly._

I gasped and stepped away from him, holding my hand to my lips.

"What is it?" He asked, holding his hand out to me. "Isabel, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you...Merlin, what have they done to you?" Tears welled in my eyes as I shook my head, holding my hands to my cheeks. This man was my fiancé...the man who loved me for who I was, and the man I took for granted many times. This was the man that I would fall asleep with every night at Grimmauld Place. He wasn't any different from the Sirius Black that I knew. He was just a little younger. I loved this man, and I still love him. And after grieving for him for so long...I was back in his arms.

I rested my head on his chest, and took in his heart beat.

Heart beat.

He was alive...breathing.

He put his arms around me and held me close to him. I felt like I was home again. Like I was safe.

"Come on," he said, pulling me away.

* * *

We sat by the Black Lake. No one was around us. The water was completely calm. Everything was so peaceful and beautiful. I had never gotten to do something like this with Sirius when I knew him. But now, here I was, with the seventeen year old him, staring out at the water. My head was on his shoulder as I began to calm down from what happened earlier.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Sirius asked. I nodded in response. He was so gentle, much more than he had ever been since I had got here.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking up at him. "I misjudged you." I really did. I thought Sirius was a complete and utter git when I first came here. He was the ladies man with the dark good looks that was completely and utterly egotistical. And now I came to know him, he wasn't. He was the Sirius that I knew in 1996...maybe even better.

"I just wanted to help," he told me, brushing my hair out of my teary face. "I care about you. I don't know how or why, I just feel like you get me." I looked down and began to sob. It was so surreal to be here with the man whom I loved so much. He was snatched from me just as we began our incredible journey together. And here he was...

"Hey," he said, lifting my chin up. He wiped the tears off my cheeks and smiled. After a few moments of silence, he leaned in a pressed his lips to mine. I jumped away quickly, standing up and running away.

Oh my goodness.

What had I just done?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, again! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter though!  
Big and better things are coming!  
**

**Reviews, guys! I'd really like to make the 100 mark by Chapter 10! **

**Tumblr:  
bellabellex . tumblr . com**

**Next Chapter:  
**"Who are you?" Remus asked.

"What?" I whispered. What had he worked out?


	7. It's Happening Again

**Thanks to: Tessa, HPFan, SouthernBelle82, Girlwholived27, CookieSpells4, Potterhorse-Spirit, TheDoctorsAmazingCompanion, Guest, ebonbon and hotwingincident for your reviews.**

**Songs for this chapter:  
Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
Isabel and Remus' Theme [See Tumblr]  
Only In December by Gypsy & The Cat  
American by Lana Del Rey  
New York by Snow Patrol  
Valley of the Dolls by Marina and the Diamonds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
**

* * *

"Breathe, Isabel, breathe," I whispered to myself, pacing up and down the first floor girls' bathroom. I held my hand to my head, shaking it as I remembered to just moments ago. I cannot believe what I had done. What I had let him do to me? I was married. I am married! To the absolute love of my life. What would I tell him when I get home? 'Sorry, I kissed my dead ex-fiancé, or he kissed me, either way, don't worry, he's gone now!' Oh, Merlin, and my kids! I turned around and looked in the mirror at my seventeen year old self. I have kids where I am from. What would they think of me? Especially Teddy and Andie? The older ones?

"Get out of my bathroom, I've had it up to here with your whining!" I jumped at the sound of the voice. I turned around and then realised where I was.

"I apologise, Myrtle. I'll just - "

"What are you crying about anyway?" Did I answer the question truthfully? Did Myrtle really want to know?

"Someone kissed me, and now I regret it."

"Oh." Myrtle zoomed down from the window and stared at me. "You're the new one they're talking about. Fairfax, isn't it?" I nodded. "You are strangely familiar," she said as she circled me. "So, is it Black or Lupin that kissed you?"

"Black. How did you - "

Myrtle flew back onto her previous place near the window. "Fairfax, please, everyone is talking about you. And as a ghost I can hear many things that people say." I was surprised. I had always heard Moaning Myrtle was horrible. Although, she did like Harry.

"Well, Myrtle, would you care to offer me advice?" Myrtle laughed.

"You must be joking! Why would you want advice from me?"

"Truthfully, Myrtle, I'll take advice from anyone right now. I'm quite stuck." I put my hands in my pockets and stared up at the perplexed ghost. Not in all my years did I ever think I'd be taking advice from a ghost. And not just any ghost...Myrtle. Myrtle flew back down in front of me. I knew I'd come to regret even talking to Myrtle. She'd either hate me forever or get much too attached to me. The attachment would be a problem.

"I could not tell you anything. I have never been in love. You, however. You're familiar to me. In just speaking to you I can feel it. And you know what, Fairfax? You know these two more than anyone else. So instead of coming in here, crying to me, you need to work all of this out yourself." Myrtle turned swiftly and flew into a cubicle, slamming the door shut. I let out a sigh of relief, realising she had gone. I couldn't handle any more of her craziness. I practically ran out of that girls bathroom, vowing never to step inside there again.

* * *

Studying. My one true love. I laughed in my head, I was just joking. However, it did calm me. When I studied here, it made me feel more at home. Hogwarts was the one true thing that was familiar to me here, and that hadn't changed from where I was from. It was keeping me sane at the moment, knowing I had been inside these walls before, reading the same text from the same books.

"Hey Remus, can you pass me that book?" He threw the book over to me, landing right in front of me, miraculously on the page that I needed. Studying with Remus was quite rewarding. He had the same study habits as I did, and we were both of the same intelligence. I found it easy, and even learned new things just by watching the seventeen year old version of him, although this version of him was not too different from the one I was used to. I looked up at my book to see Remus smiling at me.

"What is it?" I asked him, trying to contain the smile that was itching to appear on my face.

"Nothing..."

"No, tell me," I said, placing my book aside to pay more attention to Remus. If I got to take one thing back to 2017 with me, it would be him.

"I just like looking at you study," he told me, shrugging his shoulders, the smile not leaving his face. I laughed and picked up my book again. "I heard about the whole Sirius thing." I groaned, placing my book back down.

"Do we have to speak about it?" I asked him, my eyes pleading with him to say no.

"Not if you don't want to. I just don't understand what's going on between you two."

"There's nothing going on, Remus." I picked up my book and blocked Remus out. I was trying to forget the events of last week, and Remus reminding me was not making me very happy. Sirius had kissed me, after I realised how similar he was to the Sirius I once knew. It shocked my system. And yet here I was, avoiding him. I couldn't be near him. I was married. And I knew that I loved Fred more than I loved Sirius. I thought...I hoped. Perhaps I would never be sure. I just had to keep faith in the marriage that I had back in 2017. We were happy. No seventeen year old Sirius would change that.

"Remus, I'm sorry," I said, looking up at him. "I'm just stressed at the moment. I don't mean to be blunt." Remus smiled, the same way he used to when I knew him years ago. It always made my insides melt. I didn't know how he did it.

"I just want you to know you can trust me, and tell me whatever you want about Sirius. I'm your friend, Isabel. I'm here to help you with all your confusion."

"There is no confusion over him though!" I exclaimed, slamming my book shut. I pressed my head to the cover of my book and sighed. I must have looked like a complete lunatic. "Every day I wonder about something, Remus. It's like a question that will never be answered." Remus moved to sit next to me. He placed his hand on my thigh, and I instantly sat up, looking at him. It's like I could feel his affectionate touch from all the memories in my head we shared.

"What's the question?" He said softly. I wanted to say,'why were you taken from me?' so desperately. I couldn't say that though. I couldn't say anything. I ouldn't focus on anything but his hand on my thigh. I remembered these moments. There's silence, and there's tension, but there is that moment. I had been through it before. It was like it was yesterday. A tear fell onto my cheek as I remembered it. That moment. It was so familiar that it felt normal, like it was yesterday that I was sitting in the same situation, wondering what to do. I was so consumed in the moment. The love I felt for Remus used to consume me. It used to tell me to do things that my brain would never usually consider. And here it was. It was like his touch had just reignited every single feeling that I used to have for him. I'm not the twenty-two year old girl who was in love with a man named Remus Lupin. I'm not the forty-two year old woman who was married to a man named Fred Weasley. Here I was, a seventeen year old with absolutely no ties to anyone except the man sitting in front of me. Here I was, a seventeen year old, who had completely fallen head over heels for a seventeen year old Remus Lupin. It was so fast. How did it happen? How did I let it happen?

I couldn't stop anything from happening anymore, I just needed to get myself out of the situation before anything started. I stood up to leave, but Remus stood just moments after, grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Remus pressed his lips to mine. It was the same feeling that I used to have when he kissed me. The feeling of warmth and safety. Seconds after Remus' lips touched mine, he pulled back.

"Who are you?" Remus asked.

"What?" I whispered, but I wasn't surprised. A tear fell on my cheek as I realised he felt the same thing I was feeling. He remembered my touch. My kiss.

"There's something about you," he whispered, placing his hand on my cheek. "I can't figure it out, but I just...your touch...somehow, it's like I remember you." I looked down, another tear falling on my cheek. I couldn't believe how surreal this moment was. The last kiss I had shared with Remus was whilst he was dying in my arms. And now here we were. Remus placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head. "What's the matter?" I shook my head, not wanting to tell him the truth. Not yet. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. That's all I wanted, to kiss him. Because I loved him. I always have.

"Hey, Moony, I - wait, what is - " Remus and I broke apart at the sound of James' voice. I looked over to James, who was staring at us, his mouth wide open in shock. I looked back at Remus, then ran upstairs to the girls dormitory as quickly as I could, holding my hand over my mouth. I couldn't help but let out a loud sob.

**xxxx**

I looked out the window, tears running down my cheeks. Had I just made the biggest mistake of my life? I had a husband. I had children. And here I was, kissing Sirius and Remus. How could I have done such a stupid, stupid thing? Both of them! Shit. What have I done? I rested my head on my knees and stared out at the grounds of Hogwarts. All I could think about was running around with Fred out there on my wedding day. Having our wedding photos taken. Bringing my children to visit the grave of their dead grandfather, and Teddy to see the grave of his biological father, who happened to be the man that I just kissed.

But there was still one problem. No matter how much guilt I felt, I was still drawn to Remus. Even after all this soul searching, telling myself I'm wrong, I still wanted to be in Remus' arms. I loved him, and I loved him at such a capacity that no one would be able to believe it. This world was changing my beliefs. I was starting to question everything I had ever done in the world that I come from. Would I be married to Fred if Remus was still alive? Would I be married to Sirius if he never died, or would I have ended up with Fred? Did I love Remus more than I ever loved Fred? Did I marry the wrong man?

Fred isn't here. I'm a seventeen year old girl. Isabel Snape doesn't exist here. All my feelings for Sirius and Remus had now surfaced. These were the facts. And I could feel guilty all I wanted, but facts are facts. Ignoring them wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

"ISABEL!" I sighed, hearing Lily's urgent voice from outside of the bathroom. James had probably told her. I opened the door and walked into the dormitory. I had never seen Lily grin more than she was now. "TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!" She shouted, jumping up and down. She grabbed my arms and pulled me over to her bed. She sat me down, then continued bouncing up and down like a child. I hope she wasn't expecting to hear me say too much.

"I'm sure James has already filled you in."

"He told me what he saw, however I would like to hear all the details from you!" Her eyes were wide. She was wanting the full story. Who was I to deny it from her? She was, after all, pretty much my best friend in this world.

"There's really not much to tell."

"YOU KISSED REMUS!"

"He kinda kissed me..."

"Do you not understand? People just don't kiss Remus Lupin!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"It isn't even a big deal!"

"HELLO! Did you not just have a snog with Black last week and now here you are smooching Remus Lupin! Do you know how many girls have tried to get their hands on them over the past few years?" Unfortunately, I knew how many, and that didn't make me feel any better. The only thing that I could understand out of all of this was the fact the love I had for Remus and Sirius was real. Lily took my hands and smiled. "Isabel, I know it's difficult, but I'm sure being with one of them will make you feel more at home. I don't want to pressure you. I just want you to be happy." I nodded, standing up from the bed.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk? I need to go and clear my head." I didn't wait for Lily's response. I simply just got up and left the room.

* * *

I stood outside the Great Hall. All I could think about was my wedding day...Fleur walking me down the aisle, Fred's tears as he saw me, the feeling of pure joy when I said my vows...and now here I was, apart from him, and falling in love with the two men snatched from me all over again. I wanted to stop these feelings so badly. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. I had to calm myself and gather my thoughts again.

Fred wasn't here. As much as I wanted him to be, he wasn't. He didn't exist in this world...well, not how I knew him. I couldn't weigh myself down with thoughts of him. I'd just have to pick myself up and move on. I'd have to focus on my life here. I breathed in deeply and walked away from the Great Hall, and in doing that, I walked away from all the memories holding me down.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! The next chapter should be up more quickly. **

**What did you guys think about this chapter? Happy? Not happy? Let me know and leave a review! You know how much I love them!**

**Tumblr:  
bellabellex . tumblr . com**

**Next Chapter:**

I looked between the Headmaster and Minerva, then looked around the room. I was searching for something. Anything.

"Miss. Fairfax," Minerva said, holding her hand out to me. "Isabel." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Miss. Snape." I looked up at her. No one had used my real name for so long.

"W-w-what's going to happen to me?" I asked, my breath and hands trembling.


	8. Never Going Back

**Thanks to: Guest, Me, TheDiva121, girlwholived27, Tessa, HPFan, Potterhorse-Spirit, hotwingincident, CookieSpells4, TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion and SouthernBelle82 for your reviews.  
**

**Songs for this Chapter:  
Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
Sparks by Coldplay  
Just a Fragment of You by Brian Reitzell  
White Doves by Cider Sky  
Wish You Were Here by Delta Goodrem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I woke up and stared at the roof. It wasn't terribly exciting. It was just that it was very early in the morning. Three o'clock to be exact. And I couldn't get back to sleep. So I just stared at the roof. I thought that it'd be a great time to think about my options from here. After the events of the past few days, with Sirius and Remus both believing it was okay to kiss me, I decided I'd just have to tell them that I wasn't interested, and that they were better off finding someone better than me. Because I wasn't worth it. I hoped they would listen to me. I turned to my side and looked out the window. It was such a beautiful view, even though it was dark and you couldn't see much outside. It was so much more beautiful than the nothingness in the Slytherin common room, and my old office.

I pulled the cover up over my shoulders and waited.

Hours went past. My mind wouldn't be quiet. All I could think of was home. It was times like this where I missed looking over to my side to see Fred, smiling at me as I woke up. Having his arm around me when I slept. And my little boy Harry, jumping into bed with us when he felt alone or scared. My little boy. How I missed him, and his beautiful smile, and his wonderful heart. I was so blessed to have him, and all my children. I hoped they knew how loved each one of them were.

After it seemed like an endless amount of time, the sun began to rise over the lake and trees outside. I could hear movement from the bunk under me. Lily was beginning to stir. The day was beginning. Hopefully, it would be a change from the past few days, and I hoped it wouldn't be awkward with Remus. Especially, I hoped that he wouldn't bring up what happened between us. That was the best way to move forward with the issue.

* * *

"Morning," I addressed the group, walking into the Great Hall for breakfast. "Sorry, it took me a while to get ready. I guess I was just too comfortable lying in bed." I sat down in between Lily and James, who were kind enough to save me from the awkward moments that would ensue if I were to sit between Sirius and Remus, or beside either one of them. "Did I miss anything this morning?"

"Not at all," Lily said, shaking her head. "Nothing terribly exciting is happening at the moment."

"Fantastic. Boring, just how I like it," I told her with a sly smile.

"You're very enthusiastic today," James said, raising his eyebrows. "Any particular reason?" I poked my tongue out at him, in a very immature manner.

"If you must know - "

"Miss. Fairfax!" I was interrupted by a sound behind me. I turned around to see who had stopped me mid-sentence. It was one of the Gryffindor fifth years. "The Headmaster has asked me to find you. He wanted me to tell you to go to his office immediately." James, Remus and Sirius all laughed, assuming I was in trouble. If only they knew the exact reason that I was going to visit the Headmaster. They probably wouldn't laugh anymore.

* * *

I walked into the Headmaster's office quietly. As I walked in, I tried to think of all the reasons that he would ask for me, but I couldn't think of anything. I shut the door behind me and approached the Headmaster's desk. I then realised that Minerva was standing behind Dumbledore. I was shocked to see her here. She didn't exactly know about my predicament. Unless this wasn't about my predicament.

"Professor, I would prefer - "

"Miss Fairfax, welcome," Dumbledore interrupted, a smile appearing on his face. "May I say first, that I have informed Professor McGonagall about your true story. I'm sure you'll be glad to have someone on your side." I half smiled at Minerva. Perhaps I could get to know her more and we could become just as close as I was with her in 2017. Or perhaps she saw me as a strange idiot that she could never see herself being close with. This world was just too unpredictable for my liking. "Now, down to business."

"I assume this will be about how to get me home. Am I correct?"

"Yes," the Headmaster replied with an accompanying nod. "There is no easy way of saying this, so I am just going to continue and get straight to the point...Isabel, I'm sorry, but we think it's extremely unlikely we will ever get you home." I looked behind me to see Minerva, waiting for a reaction, but nothing came out. It was like I was emotionless. I looked between the Headmaster and Minerva, then looked around the room. I was searching for something. Anything. "We don't know the spell, so we cannot counter it."

"Miss. Fairfax," Minerva said, holding her hand out to me. "Isabel." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Miss. Snape." I looked up at her. No one had used my real name for so long.

"W-w-what's going to happen to me?" I asked, my breath and hands trembling.

"Your body in 2017 will shut down, right now, you are barely hanging on by a thread. We give it two weeks, perhaps, before your body completely shuts down. Unless in 2017, they find a way to keep supporting you. However, it's doubtful. Your body here will remain forever, so you will grow old in this world, instead of the one you have come to know. The future will be completely changed from here. The Isabel that remains in 2017 will die. Severus Snape will never have a daughter called Isabel Snape. Sirius Black will never get engaged to Isabel Snape in 1996. You and Fred Weasley will never marry. You will never have four children named Teddy, Andie, Amelie and Harry." I took a few steps back from Dumbledore's desk, into Minerva's arms. I had children. I had a two boys and two girls, and a husband, waiting for me back home. I would die. I would never see them again. My breath became sharper, like I was struggling to breathe.

"Isabel," Minerva whispered, holding my arms. My hands went to my hair as I fell to my knees and sobbed. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore stood around, watching me cry on the floor as I realised that I would never see my children again. Amelie, Andie, Teddy and Harry would grow up without a Mother. Fred without a wife. Just because I had to follow that man to Knockturn Alley. This was all my fault. Everything was my fault.

"Isabel," Minerva said, coming down to my level. She rested my head on her shoulder and stroked my hair softly. "Sshh...calm, my child."

"My...family...my family, I'll, I'll never see them again. I don't know what to do," I cried.

"Headmaster, I have an - " someone called out, walking into the office without any hesitation. The person stopped talking, and I could feel them looking at me. I looked up to see Remus, standing there, staring at me. "Isabel?"

"Mr. Lupin, as you can see - " Dumbledore began, until he was cut off by Remus, turning away from him. Remus ran over to me and took my hands. His touch instantly calmed me, but did not take away the incredible sadness that I was feeling.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Mr. Lupin, it would be most wise if you return later for Miss. Fairfax," Minerva told him. I lifted my head off Minerva's shoulder and shook my head.

"No," I said, gripping Remus' hands tighter. "I want him here." I sent a pleading look to both Dumbledore and Minerva. I would come up with some story as to why I was such a mess. I placed my head on Remus' chest and shook my head. This was all so surreal. He had been taken from me in 1998. I then took in his son and raised him as my own. And now, here we were, I had Remus back and I had lost my son. My family.

"What's happening?" Remus asked me, raising my chin to look up at him. He wiped a tear off of my cheek and smiled, to give me reassurance.

"My...my family..." I looked over to Dumbledore and Minerva. "They died."

"All of them?" Remus' eyes went wide.

"I had a small family. Just my mother, my father and my grandparents. They were killed in a house fire." My lie was sufficient enough. And he looked like he believed it. I felt guilty for lying, but the guilt was then overcome with grief. I pulled my knees in and sobbed. My husband, my children and my family were to be gone forever.

"I'm so sorry, Isabel." I looked up at Remus. This was how I felt, grieving for him all these years ago, and now here we were, and he was the one comforting me. My head fell onto my knees and the tears continued to fall onto my cheeks as I cried out in pain. I just didn't want to be here. I wanted my family back. The people I loved so much.

* * *

I stared out to the Black Lake from the bridge. The cold wind hit my face, drying the tears falling onto my cheeks. Sirius and Remus stood back and didn't say a word. They were letting my process this on my own. I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt even more horrible for my family. In just two weeks, they would be without me, and grieving. I had lost them, and they had lost me. My children. Oh god, Teddy had already lost one mother when he was a baby, and now he'd lose another one. Andie, Amelie and Harry were going to grow up without their mother. Fred wasn't going to have a wife. I'd never see Fleur again, or Gabrielle, or Mother, or Andromeda...no one.

It was funny. I stood on the exact same bridge, mourning the two men standing behind me, and now, I'd do anything to trade this all back for the life I used to have. I couldn't live this lie any longer. I just wanted to be Isabel Weasley again...Isabel Snape...mother of four, wife and aunt. I just didn't want to be this lie that is Isabel Fairfax. Tears once again fell onto my cheeks. I tried to be strong, but grief was just overcoming me. People often said that grief was my worst point. It made me do terrible things. When Sirius died, I turned to alcohol and almost lost Tonks and Remus because of how horrible I was to them. When Father, Remus and Tonks were killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, and Fred broke up with me, I trashed my own house. I couldn't handle grief. I turned away from the lake and walked away from Remus and Sirius without a word. I had to turn off these thoughts.

* * *

"Hey," Remus said softly, placing a cup of tea in front of me. "I'm so sorry about your family." He took my hand and squeezed it. I looked up, at him, my eyes red from my almost non-stop crying. "I don't know what you're going through, Isabel." I looked into the fireplace in front of me. No one knew what I was going through. No one has ever lost their family due to being cursed back in time. It hurts, just knowing they are always going to be alive in that time, but never alive in my time. "I'll be here for you. As will Sirius, James, Peter, Lily and Alice. They're all quite worried about you."

I shook my head, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "I don't want everyone to be worried about me. Can you tell them I'm okay?"

"You can tell the yourself, if you like." I turned around to see them all standing there. I smiled as they walked over and sat close to me, Remus on one side of me, Lily on the other, Sirius, James, Peter and Alice all on the floor.

"Thank you," I told them, trying to stop my tears. Lily grabbed my hand and smiled.

"We're all here for you," she said, a huge smile on her face. Somehow, them all being here made me feel better. I was still in such shock and sadness, but somehow, they made it just that little less painful. "We love you, Isabel. And truly, if there is anything you need, just please talk to us. Any of us."

"Miss Fairfax." We all turned around to see Minerva. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you again. If you will please follow me..."

"Can Lily come along with me?" I asked Minerva. Minerva shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Now come along." I rose from my chair and left Gryffindor tower with her. She put her arm around me as we walked along the corridor, just as she would have done if it were 2017. "I know that you don't have many people you can truly confide in here, Isabel. I just want to tell you that if you ever need a person to talk to about your situation, my door is right open. The Headmaster told me that you and I were quite close where you come from."

"We were," I told her, nodding. "You're like the aunt, or the grandmother, that I never had."

"I'll do my best to act as that type of figure then, to help get your life back on track here. It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Miss Snape." I was surprised at her using my Father's name, and not the made up name that I adopted when I came into this world. It was almost comforting to hear the name. Minerva and I reached the Headmaster's office. I could only wonder what this could be about...

* * *

"Good evening, Isabel. I apologise to bring you here at this time." I walked over to the Headmaster and sat in the seat opposite his. "Now, this has to do with the topic we spoke of earlier today. It is indeed true I can never get you back to your old world, however, I have been able to open some sort of portal that allows you to see what is happening in that time." What did he mean? A portal? Did he mean that I could see my family? Dumbledore lead me over to a pensieve, and waved his wand over it, muttering words that I could not make out. Suddenly, as I looked down to it, I could see my family.

* * *

"How long has she got left?" Fred whispered with a broken voice, stroking my long black hair.

"I can't tell you," Poppy said before blowing her nose. "It won't be long. I'm sorry, Fred. I've done everything I can, as did Minerva and the specialists from St. Mungo's. I can't do anything. The moment we switch her support off is the moment she will leave us." Fred pressed his forehead to my forehead. It looked like I was asleep, but I was very pale, even more than normal.

"I love you," Fred whispered. His voice was so weak, it was as if he hadn't slept in days, or weeks. I saw Fred's tears drop onto my cheek. I just wanted this to be over. This was a nightmare. I wished that I could wake up right now and kiss him. I just wanted to be with him.

"Daddy..."

My little boy, Harry, approached my bedside, accompanied by Teddy, Andie and Amelie. My four beautiful children.

"Hey, buddy," Fred said, pulling Harry in to his side.

"What's happening with Mummy?"

"She's still asleep, mate," Fred replied. The look in Harry's eyes was heartbreaking. I just wanted to cuddle him, and tell my beautiful boy everything would be okay.

"When will she wake up?" Harry asked. Fred got down on one knee and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Mate, I need you to listen to me very closely. All of you," he said, looking up at the others. "I need you all to be really mature about this. Isabel...Mum...she may not wake up." I could see Teddy, Andie, Amelie and Harry all lose colour almost instantly. Teddy looked as if he was going to faint at any moment. Andie's eyes were welling up, as we Harry's, and Amelie had gone into shock.

"No," Andie said, shaking her head. "No, she has to! Daddy, she has to! Tell them to do something!"

"Andie, sweetheart, they are doing their best, and they're trying so hard to save her...but she may not be saved. This may be too hard."

"NO!" Harry screamed, jumping onto the bed. He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking my motionless body. "MUMMY WAKE UP! MUMMY, PLEASE, I NEED YOU!" Fred, Andie and Amelie all looked on, helpless. Teddy picked Harry up. He kicked and screamed, begging for Teddy to let him go, and begging for me to come back. My heart was broken. Every part of me was torn, watching my little boy scream for me. "TEDDY I NEED MUMMY! PLEASE!"

"I know, little man." Teddy held his younger brother close and rocked him back and forth, trying to calm his hysterical sobbing.

"Fleur," I heard Fred say. My sister appeared next to my bed, and put her hand on Andie's shoulder. She looked like she had not been sleeping. I had never seen her look worse. "Fleur, can you take Harry and Teddy home, and make sure Andie and Amelie get back to Hogwarts?"

"Of course," she said with a nod. "Come along, darlings." She dragged each one of them away from my bedside, and soon they were gone. Fred rose from his chair and went to lay beside me. He kissed my pale head and stroked my long black hair and my cheek.

"Please don't leave me."

* * *

I was thrown back from the pensieve. I looked up at Dumbledore, then looked to Minerva, and then cried, and cried, and cried. Knowing I was alive...knowing they were alive...I'd do anything to get back there, and yet, I couldn't. I just wanted my family. I needed my family. I needed to hug my children, put them to bed and tell them when they woke in the morning, I'd be there. I needed to sleep beside my husband, and listen to his jokes and see his beautiful, handsome smile. I didn't know if I could go on living without them.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SORRY for the late update! I have been so busy lately! But anyway, here is your chapter! I hope you liked it, and I hope it didn't make you too upset.  
**

**Please leave a review! You know I love them! I'm also interested to hear how you'd like the rest of the story to go!  
**

**Tumblr:  
bellabellex . tumblr . com**

**Next Chapter:  
**It's strange. How your world stops, and everyone else's keeps turning. I've felt this before, when Sirius died, when Remus and Tonks died, and when Father died. The whole world, just seemed to continue. Like, some didn't have a clue what the word pain even meant. I had lost my family


	9. What I've Lost

**Thanks to: TheDiva121, ErectoPatronum, Tessa, HPFan, Mamaseti, Potterhorse-Spirit, prankster-at-heart, CookieSpells4, rosiehorgan7 and MiraclesHappen94 for your reviews.  
**

**Songs for this Chapter:  
Isabel's Theme [See Tumblr]  
Isabel & Severus' Theme [See Tumblr]  
Isabel & Sirius' Theme [See Tumblr]  
Get Free by Major Lazer  
Lost by Frank Ocean**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

It's strange. How your world stops, and everyone else's keeps turning. I've felt this before, when Sirius died, when Remus and Tonks died, and when Father died. The whole world, just seemed to continue. Like, some didn't have a clue what the word pain even meant. I had lost my family. Fred, Teddy, Andie, Amelie and Harry, all snatched from my life. My beautiful husband and children. Mama, Gabrielle, Andromeda, Fleur and Bill, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Percy and Audrey, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Draco and Astoria, my nieces and nephews...I'd never see any of them again. It was horrifying, and it was painful. It was like something out of my storybooks when I was a child, only they always had a happy ending. I doubted this was going to end up like my storybooks.

* * *

"Isabel." It was Lily. I could tell by the soft, sweet voice she used whenever she was concerned for somebody. "Isabel, please let me come in. You've been in that bathroom for so long. All the other girls are worried for you too. Just let me come in and we can talk this over, whatever you're feeling." It was true, I had been in this bathroom for a while. I didn't want to come out and face this world I'd be living in. I didn't want to face the true reality of this world. In my real world, I was a woman with a loving husband and children, and a stable job. In this world, I was a scared, lost little girl. I was frightened of the future that I had to face, and frightened that every day, the grief of losing my children and husband would overcome me.

"Isabel, please," Lily said, knocking at the door. I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to hold the fort in here. It wasn't fair to the other girls who needed to use it. I sighed and opened the bathroom door. Lily stared at my empty, upset eyes, and then took my hand. I wasn't in a position to refuse it. She pulled me away from the bathroom and sat me down on the bed. "Good...now is there anything you need?" To get out of here would be nice. "Should I get one of the boys?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Definitely not."

"Is there anyone you'd like me to get?" Lily asked.

"Er, actually, I might go and see Professor McGonagall. Is that okay?" Lily smiled sweetly and nodded. I felt bad, refusing her help, but I had to. I couldn't be around her and continue the lie that I told Remus last night, that my family perished in a fire. If they asked me questions about who they were, I'd crack under the pressure. I rose from my seat and patted Lily on the hand.

"Thank you for your help. I'll be back later." I began to leave, but then remembered that Remus and Sirius would be pressuring her for the details of how I went during the night. "Hey Lily?"

"Yes, Isabel?"

"Please don't tell Remus or Sirius anything. I don't want them fussing over me."

"Of course," Lily told me, smiling and nodding. A put on a small smile, sending it in her direction, before leaving the girls dormitory. My destination, Minerva's office.

* * *

"Hello, Professor McGonagall?" I knocked at her office door, then stepped inside cautiously. Where was she? "Minerva?" I walked slowly, further into her office. I decided to sit down at the chair beside her fireplace and wait. At least in here, nobody would be asking me questions that I didn't want to reply to. I clasped my hands and leaned back. As I shut my tired eyes, images of my little boy, Harry, screaming for me, crying for me, flashed into my head. I opened my eyes. I couldn't see that again. It was too painful. My head fell into my hands, tears falling onto my pale cheeks.

"Miss Snape." My head instantly snapped up, not just at the voice, but at the name the voice called me. It was Minerva. She sat down next to me and stroked my hair softly. "A bad night, I take it?"

"You have no idea," I said, my voice so weak that it broke.

"How about you talk about home?" I looked up at Minerva. Was she insane? Did she want me to have an even bigger break down? "Yes, I can see the expression in your eyes. However, my child, talking about them may help. It'll help me understand who you are a little better, but it will also help you express the inner feelings you're having about all of this." Perhaps Minerva was right. Perhaps I should give it a try.

"Well, I'm from 2017. I have four children, and a husband. His name is Fred Weasley and - "

"Is he any relation to Arthur Weasley?" She asked.

"Yes," I told her, a small smile on my face. "He's his son. My children's names are Teddy, Andromeda, Amelie and Harry."

"I am guessing that Andromeda is after Andromeda Tonks. You knew her?"

"She's like my second mother. She's been there for me nearly all my life. A very special lady," I said. I remembered that Andie existed in this world. Maybe I could salvage something there. If I saw her, maybe things would be better? I wouldn't get my hopes up. Things are different here. But at least I could try.

"So, when did you get married?"

"In 1999, on Christmas Eve. In the Great Hall actually. It was such a special day, Minerva." I covered my mouth, realising I was a seventeen year old student, and not a forty two year old woman having tea with my former transfiguration professor. "I apologise."

"Isabel, I understand we had quite a close relationship in your time. I do not mind if you call me Minerva outside of classes, away from the other students."

"I can't imagine this would be easy to wrap your head around. Girl from future loses her family, therefore will have to live here forever." I laughed, but there was no humour in it. It was more of a pity laugh for myself.

"I can't imagine how difficult it would be," Minerva replied. "However, I am going to try and make this experience as painless as I can for you." Minerva patted my shoulder. "Keep telling me about your life...did you know anyone that is here and alive with you today? Surely that makes it easier?" Did I tell her the truth of what really happened to both Remus and Sirius? I couldn't tell her of James and Lily. I just couldn't. It was too hard. Maybe Minerva knowing of my association with Remus and Sirius would help?

"Well...I did know Remus Lupin and Sirius Black where I come from."

"Oh, that's wonderful for you then. Did you know them well? Surely that is quite helpful?" Minerva asked. She had a smile on her face. I was sure what I was about to say would wipe the smile right off and it wouldn't return.

"I was quite close to both of them. Actually, I was in love with both of them at some stage in my life. I was even engaged to Sirius." Minerva's look of shock was truthfully quite hilarious. It was probably because she'd never even think that Sirius could ever commit. "However, the engagement didn't last. He was killed the night after we became engaged by Death Eaters." The expression of pure shock on Minerva's face grew.

"I am...I'm so sorry, Isabel." I didn't want to talk about it so I simply continued with my story.

"I was in love with Remus for a while, ever since I met him in 1993, until the day of his death. I never acted on it though."

"He died too?" Minerva asked, sounding completely lost in all this information that was crashing down upon her.

"A lot of people died, Minerva. There was a war."

"Oh." Minerva had gone pale. Perhaps I should not have shared this information with her. I rose from my seat, realising I needed to leave before I said anything else that would make Minerva either upset or nervous. I didn't want to continue to confuse her either. I left her office without saying another word. I walked down the corridor outside her office, the opposite direction of Gryffindor Tower. I couldn't go back there to face everyone. I still needed to clear my head.

* * *

I sat in the Viaduct Courtyard all on my own, attempting to just make sense of what was happening. My emotions were all over the place. I didn't know what to do in this world, what to say, or where to go. I didn't know whether to cry over the fact that I had lost my family, or just pretend that they were dead and continue on with my life here. My head fell into my hands as all my thoughts became too much for me. Suddenly, I heard footsteps from behind me. My head snapped back up and I turned around.

"Oh, hello, Severus," I said, wiping my eyes and clearing my throat.

"Isabel." He sat by my side. "Are you alright?" I nodded to reassure him, but he knew. Father knew. I had to stop calling him Father. He wasn't in this world, and he never would be. However, we had a bond. It amazed me how our bond continued, even in the past. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Severus, I'm fine. I appreciate your concern, though."

"Oh, okay." He fidgeted nervously. I assumed he did not talk to many other girls apart from Lily and myself - and his association with Lily stopped a long time ago. Perhaps maybe Narcissa and Bellatrix were the only women he knew? "How is everything with Potions going?" Father reminded me so much of my little boy, Harry. They were so different but so alike. Little Harry had the Snape genes, unlike Andie or Amelie.

"Fairfax? Isabel?" Father asked, snapping me back to reality. I coughed nervously and played with my jumper.

"I apologise," I told him. "I should really be - "

"Isabel, you really can share with me if something is wrong." Father was so genuine. It was like in this world, he felt the bond too, the connection of family that only two people with the same blood have. I wished that he was my father though, and not my classmate.

"Thank you, Sev." Sev. I realised I had just given him a nickname. At least I didn't call him Father. I quickly got up and left before he could say anything else. I didn't want him to think it was strange for me to feel so close to him, but I could not stop seeing him as my Father. No matter what, then or now, he was always going to be my daddy, Severus Snape, to me. My daddy that died an innocent, heroic man. The man that I wished for every single day.

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere!" I turned around to see Sirius approaching me, a huge grin on his face. "Thank Merlin I found you, I've actually been quite worried. I just...just wanted to see if you were, you know, okay and all. I know things have been really tough on you. I just wanted to check and everything." I knew expressing feelings wasn't Sirius' strong point, but I could see the worried expression on his face. His concern was actually real.

"I'm a little shaken up, but I'm okay," I told him, a small smile appearing on my face. Sirius placed his hand on mine and smiled too.

"I'm sorry, Isabel. I'm not too good at all of this. I usually don't do this with girls, you know, care about their feelings and all. But you're special, and I feel protective of you. You're just different. I don't want you to be upset, angry or hurt. And right now, seeing you like this...seeing you upset, it really does break my heart. I just would do anything to see you smile right now." He was so gentle and warm and kind, and it really hurt to hear his words, as I wish I could reciprocate the feelings he had. Sirius leaned in. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but I just turned my head away and placed my hand on his chest as a barrier. I just could not do this with him. Not now, not ever. I knew that I was going to be staying here for the rest of my life, but I also knew I could not be with him.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," I whispered. "This just...it can never happen. I care about you, I really do, but I can't. Not now, not ever. I'm so sorry." I kissed his cheek and left him alone.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter, even more drama! I feel like sometimes you're all drama'd out! I just keep throwing stuff at you! **

**Tumblr: bellabellex . tumblr . com**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Next Chapter:  
**"Goodbye, Isabel Snape," I whispered to myself. I was no longer who I knew myself to be. I was a new person. Isabel Fairfax. I was no longer a Snape. I was this stranger, and I had to fit into this world. I just had to.


End file.
